The Adventures of the Fazbabies
by Gears112
Summary: Rewritten Version. A rather dorky story completely influenced by KudleyFan93's Baby Boom and FazCutie. Golden Freddy and Marionette turn a few of the Fazgang into babies, leaving Chica and the non-babied adults to deal with the resulting adventures. (It's about all I got for a summary)
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 1: Really _Smart_ Planning on Freddy's Part

 _1:30 AM_

"You sure this will work?"

"Shut up, Bonnie, of course it will; Mike loves kids."

"Yargh, are ye sure we're at the right house though?"

"Of course! Now lemme get on your shoulders!"

"What?! Why you?!"

"I'm the leader. I say so."

"'Ell no!"

"You hear that bae?" Rebecca groaned in mild annoyance as she opened her eyes as the person in bed with her gently nudged her. "Sounds like it's at the front door..."

"I'll get it, Doll..." Rebecca yawned as she got up and shuffled to the front door. She unlocked the door and winced as she flicked the lights on and opened the front door. "Look buddy, it is 1:30 in the morn-" She realized she was talking to nothing at eye level. She looked down at the ground.

"Oh! Lass! What are ye doin' at Mikey's?!" the small rust colored fox kit said, surprised, sitting on the concrete steps leading to the door, only with a small rabbit kit sitting as well, and a brown bear cub wearing a much too big bowtie for his size, trying to reach the doorbell. Rebecca blinked several times, honestly trying to process what she was seeing. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"What?"

.

* * *

.

Several minutes later, the three babied-former-male-performers-at-Freddy's-Pizzeria were sitting on a comfy sofa, explaining that they woke up like this and Freddy had the plan to go to Mike's house to get his help. Unfortunately, that was as far as their plan was and after getting an earful from Rebecca about how stupid they were for doing that, especially that they were lucky they she answered the door, she sighed and rubbed her temples. Another woman, who Rebecca introduced as Doll, volunteered to get 'supplies' and left the house after grabbing her jacket.

"What kinda supplies is she getting lass?" Foxy asked, clearly upbeat and way too energetic for 1:30 AM.

"Just some baby supplies..." Rebecca said, yawning. Bonnie ended up copying her as he laid down on the couch and snuggling with a pink rabbit with a red bow that Rebecca had on the couch. "Baby wipes, powder, diapers..."

"D-Diapers?"

"Oh don't be so shocked Foxy," She said. "I'm not risking you guys having accidents; I don't want to replace anything." She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Lass?"

"Yes Foxy?"

"You never told us you had a sister!" Rebecca groaned and sighed.

"Foxy, she's not my sister."

"What?"

"She's your cousin, then." Freddy said, clearly proud of that assertion.

"Nope."

"What? Uh...Niece?"

"Not even close." She said holding up her left hand, showing a small ring on one of her fingers."Will this help?"

"Oh...uhh...husband's sister?" Rebecca sighed and held her face in her right hand.

"Erm...ye be unmarried yet...so fiance's sister?"

"How do you know she's unmarried?!"

"Well, the lass is still a Misses when addressed." Foxy stuck his tongue out. "I happen to pay attention you land lubber~" Foxy snickered and Freddy was about to snap at him but Rebecca stopped him.

"You're still wrong, you too. She's my wife, we just finishing the paperwork up now..." She corrected, earning the confused glances from the fox and bear. She sighed.

"But you're a girl-" Freddy started to say but Foxy interrupted.

"When were ye goin' to tell us lass? We love weddings!" Rebecca couldn't help but chuckle at the fox's antics, which was earning the annoyed groans and pouts from Freddy. "Oh! Can I be the one that has the pillow!?"

"The ring bearer? Well, we're already married...and it was a small court office so no..." The pirate fox pouted in annoyance. "Oh come on, no grumpiness. It's too early for that."

"Fine, but ye got to do another weddin' and invite us." Foxy said determinedly and Rebecca laughed.

"We're not allowed to leave the pizzeria." Freddy argued. "I only decided we should see Mike was because…" He frowned and crossed his arms as he started to go pink. "Nevermind…" Rebecca smirked.

"Because…?"

"Because nothing." Rebecca pretended to look offended.

"Am I not good enough to know why the great Fazbaby decided that he should try and go to Mike's house in the wee hours of the morning?"

"Yes!" Rebecca rolled her eyes as Foxy's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…" Foxy whined and Rebecca sighed.

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!" Freddy ordered defiantly.

"Well, I don't have any pizza," Rebecca said. "I think I have leftover noddles, General Tso's chicken, and sweet and sour chicken."

"Noodles?" Foxy asked, clearly excited by the names. "What be that lass? And who's this General? Is he a sea captain?" Rebecca laughed.

"No, he's a land general, Foxy," She laughed as she stood up and took the pirate's paws. "Come on, let's go see what the food fairy has left me and Doll. You coming Freddy?" The bear huffed and crossed his arms. Rebecca sighed. "Alright, suit yourself. Please keep an eye on Bonnie; I will be right back." Foxy led the way to the kitchen, way too excited and acting like a child.

"Gah, he's such a baby." Freddy muttered when they walked off before noticing that Bonnie was fast asleep and, of course, sucking on his thumb. "Not you too..." he frowned before looking around the house; it was smallish, but for Fazbear's size, the house could've been a mansion, with a lot of shelves showing games and DVDs of unintelligible titles. He huffed and slowly got himself down from the couch and crawled over to a shelf (crawling is much faster, he convinced himself) and found a shiny red button. Against his better judgement, he was compelled to press the button which flickered to green and the tv flickered on after another button was pressed. Freddy's jaw dropped as the screen went to white and blue as showed a menu screen. "Huh..." he said breathlessly before spotting a white remote and after crawling to it and hitting a button the tv screen went to black as it loaded up the game. Freddy scooted back, in confusion before the title screen of the game showed up and the orchestral music filled the room, engrossing the bear, even he was unable to read the title of the game. He was so engrossed by the music that he didn't even hear the night guard and baby fox, who was finishing eating a chicken tender, enter back into the room.

"How did that-" Rebecca started before stopping when she spotted Freddy close to the TV. She sighed and shook her head before she got a plan.

"What that be lass?"

"Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. It's a video game." She explained as she helped Foxy on the couch. "It's kinda like an interactive story. And I'm going to play it for you guys." She picked up Freddy and set him on the couch before grabbing the control and sitting on the floor in front of them. Freddy didn't seem to notice or care; he always was easily distracted when it came to music. "At least till Doll get's back."

"Pirates' Curse? Why there be a curse?" Foxy asked concerned as Freddy came back down to earth and went back to 'I'm so serious and mature man' face.

"Well, we'll just have to see." She answered playfully as she started up a new file. As Rebecca played the game, she acted out the voices of the character, easily changing from the upbeat and cheerful hero of Scuttle Town, Shantae; to the sultry pirate queen of the seas Risky Boots; to a gravely voice for the Pirate Master, the evil bad guy of the story, causing some goosebumps to rise on the boys, and a playfully dorky voice for Shantae's Uncle Mimic, to which Foxy seemed to love to try and mimic. The red Foxy was greatly enjoying the game, and while Freddy would hate to admit it, he was having a great time; the music was great and while he was irritated that Rebecca was trying to engaging, asking the two boys questions, a part of him was really excited and loved the attention; even with the mild baby talk.

"Arr, lass! Get that dark magic goon over there!" Foxy yelled happily as he pointed to an enemy, to which Rebecca easily defeated. "Aha! Great job lass!"

"Only cause I've got great co-pilots." Rebecca said looking at the two, smiling before looking at Bonnie and laughed. "And sleeping beauty over there..." There were snickers from the two co-pilots as she continued playing.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, at the pizzeria, Chica was choking the marionette out.

"YOU DID _**WHAT**_!? HOW STUPID ARE YOU!?" She howled, shaking the marionette, while Golden Freddy wasn't sure if he wanted to butt in, as Jeremy was out cold, having been knocked out by the magical pranksters so they could make their mischief and couldn't be much help calming Chica down.

" _ **To be fair,**_ " Marion managed out. " ** _It was a good idea at the time..._** " She screeched loud enough to wake the dead-but not Jeremy- and tossed the puppet aside before turning her attention to Golden Freddy.

"Where. The. Fuck. Are. They?" She hissed, surprising the yellow bear and sent chills down his spine. She was supposed to sweet and stuff, not scary.

"U-u-uh..." He stammered as he quickly used his powers to try and figure out where the babies were. Luckily he found their 'auras' and after moment he beamed at Chica. "They're fine. They're at a night guard's place. They're fine. Please don't kill me," Chica seemed to calm down and stepped back and sighed, clearly relieved. Before she turned and punched Gold square in the jaw sending him reeling into the door jam. She merely checked her feathers before checking Jeremy, who was still sleeping and looking adorable. She smiled before glaring at the other two and storming off into the kitchen. Once she was gone, the two pranksters looked at each other. "We should've turned her into a baby first..."

" _ **Or made sure Freddy didn't have a key...**_ " Marion mumbled before he smirked. " ** _I've got a new plan...Mike's is coming in later...right_**?"

"Yeah...Something about fixing the cameras.." Gold smirked as he realized the plan Marion had. "And no one else is showing up, well, except for that night guard of that place Fazbear Entertainment bought, later. Oh Marion, you evil, evil, puppet. I love it." Marion smirked as they got the plan together, trying to keep it down, so Chica didn't catch them.

.

* * *

.

 **Please Rate/Review and Enjoy**

 **FazCutie, Baby Boom belong to KudleyFan93, FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon, Doll is technically Rebornica's character**

 **Yeah This is getting rewritten; I wasn't happy with how the old story was going, so rewrite! This time, I'm going to keep the characterization straight and hopefully not go on tangents or ramble.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 2: Baby Guards and Stubborn Freddy

 _The Next Day, 7:00 AM_

Freddy yawned cutely as he found himself sleeping on top of a throw pillow. He frowned; apparently he and the others were still toddler sized. He shoved himself off the pillow and grunted, a crinkling sound following his movements.

"What the?" He looked around before looking down and seeing himself in a diaper. "Oh for love of...Why?!" He tried to take off the diaper, but found that his little chubby paws couldn't unwrap the tape. He frowned and muttered some curses under his breath before he heard movement in the kitchen. "Ah, someone else is awake. Perhaps they'll get this off of me..." He tried waddling over to the sound, but found that he was shaking with each step. But he pressed forward and made it to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered till I come in," Rebecca said as she talked into the phone as she looked at a box of bottle formula. "I can handle it...I used to babysit when I was younger... Yeah I'll still be careful...Thanks for the luck, see ya later." Rebecca hung up the phone as Freddy frowned, wondering what she was doing with that colorful looking box. "Let's see..."

"Hey! You!" Rebecca looked from the box to the bear, clearly surprised that he was up.

"You're awake..."

"Why am I in this?" He gestured to the diaper. Rebecca looked at the door and after putting the box down, picked up Freddy.

"You're right, good thing you're up," Freddy smirked. "I would've hated if you got a rash." Freddy blinked in surprise.

"W-What!?" Rebecca just playfully tapped him on the nose as she laid him down and changed his diaper, keeping him still as he tried to keep the diaper off. "N-No! Don't put that thing on me!"

"If I don't," Rebecca said calmly. "You'll make another mess."

"What!? No I won't!" She rolled her eyes before holding up the older diaper, which was soiled. Freddy was horrified and speechless as Rebecca threw it in the trash and finished changing him.

"There, all better." She said, sitting him up.

"I wet myself..." Freddy mumbled.

"Yeah, babies do that...and while you may be adult in mind still, you've got a baby body." She said. "So, we'll have to assume, we'll have to deal with baby tendencies till you're back to normal." Freddy sighed before his stomach made rumbling noises. Rebecca chuckled before picking Freddy up.

"Let's get you something to snack before the others wake up, k?" Freddy grumbled and laid his head against her chest.

.

* * *

.

Chica sighed as she hung up the phone as she put the breakfast pizza in the oven; she had gotten a phone call from the new security guard, who told her that the three were at her house and she would bring them over when she came in to help aid in working with the cameras. Speaking of which, shouldn't have Mike or Jeremy poked their head in by now? She frowned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mikey? Jeremy?" She asked. "Are you guys here?" After a few moments of silence, she was about to call the manager when she heard a small quip.

"Chica? That you?" She looked around for Mike.

"Mike, where are you?"

"I don't know! It's all dark-ish!" She followed the sound and found a pile of clothes near the front door, with something squirming underneath. Chica's eyes widened as a two year old blond poked his out. "There we go-WOAH! You're huge!"

"How-" She stopped before she froze. "Jeremy!" She picked up the toddler, bundling the shirt as a makeshift blanket before racing to the security office. Mike gripped tightly to Chica as she looked into the office. "Jeremy!?" Inside the office, sleeping on top of the security desk was a three year old red head, covered in an over sized Fazbear uniform, which was being used as a blanket.

"How'd he get so small?" Mike asked before Chica found a small grocery bag, filled with a little bit of baby supplies and a mocking note from the resident pranksters. She clucked in frustration, muttering a couple of curses under her breath as Jeremy barely stirred.

.

* * *

.

"Come on Freddy, try it." Rebecca said as she held out the spoon that was filled with honey.

"No! If it's not pizza, then I'm not going to eat it!" Rebecca sighed in annoyance; he had been refusing to eat anything, claiming that he only eats 'pizza'. Honey was the last thing that Rebecca had found in the house and she figured bears like honey, right? Apparently not.

"Just try it...I don't have the time to buy a pizza..." Freddy huffed. "Listen Bub, if you keep acting like how you look, then you're going to get nothing." Freddy was about say that was fine, but his baby stomach was not on the same side as it howled in disagreement. Rebecca had a smug 'Told You' smirk on her face as she held out the spoon near his mouth. "Come on, I refuse to do the train analogy." Freddy sighed.

"But only because you're stubborn and won't stop bothering me." Rebecca chuckled and spooned the honey in his mouth before letting him hold the spoon. Freddy had already decided it wasn't as good as pizza, but as he chewed on the spoon, he was starting to change his mind; this 'honey' or whatever was it called, was sweet, similar to cake, but not exactly like cake. He grunted as he tried to get all the honey off as Rebecca smiled.

"You look adorable," All she got as a disinterested grunt from the bear. "Uh, huh..."

.

* * *

.

"Springs. Springs. Springs. Springs~ Springs~~ Turn your head and pay attention to me~" The olive-green/yellow rabbit rolled his eyes as he threw the book he was reading down.

"What?!" He snapped at the golden bear, before the bear in question handed him a tablet.

"We did it." Springs took the tablet and skimmed through the photos of the toddler Fazgang. Springs looked at Gold. "Well?"

"Well, it's something alright." Springs sighed as he handed it back to Gold. "Did you tell those two shadow-guys? I'm sure they would love it hear about this." he was being sarcastic of course; the two, know as Shaff and Shabon, were mysterious beings that happened to hang out around both the pizzeria and the smoldering remains of the horror attraction, which had since been sold to Fazbear Entertainment and so forth. Not much was known about them, only that they were of the magically inclined (much to Springs's annoyance) and that they seemed to have a tie to the pizzeria somehow. Not that Springs really cared; he was more amused that the two were the only ones to terrify Gold and Marion.

"Well...not exactly..."

"Not exactly what?" Springs fought back a smirk as Gold turned as the shadow colored bear, Shaff, appeared behind the golden bear. "Is there something Shabon or I need to know about?"

"N-No, no, nothing-nothing at all!" Gold managed out as Springs pointed to the tablet, his attempt to hide his shit eating grin, for naught. Shaff raised an eyebrow as he took the tablet and looked at it; Gold clearly freaking out inside, much to Springs's entertainment, considering how theatrical Gold could be. Shaff looked up from the tablet and looked at Gold.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Gold."

.

* * *

.

 **And Gold gets caught by Shaff, Marion probably hiding listening to his music box or what not while Glod was showing off to Spings.**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 3: Apples and Babies

"Arrgh! Lass Where'd we be going?" Foxy asked as Rebecca finished placing the dishes away as Bonnie was playing with the bowl of fruit and candy, and Freddy grumbled, clearly irritated that he had something other than pizza in his stomach.

"Well, I figured that you three would like to walk with me down to the store, so I can get some stuff before we head back to the pizzeria."

"Oh," Bonnie said slowly picking up an apple. "This is a weird looking carrot..." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"That an apple, Bonnie...have you never seen an apple?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Not really..." He rolled the apple. "I mean I've seen apple pie, but this doesn't look pie-y at all."

"That be true, lad..." Foxy said as he caught it and rolled it to Freddy, who didn't look impressed and probably wasn't paying attention. "I guess Chica would know what an apple is...She usually makes the food and stuff..." Rebecca nodded slowly.

"Oh kay..." She said. "Well, I'm done here, shall we walk to the store?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok!"

"Whatever."

.

* * *

.

"Oh wow, Chica, that's a lot of pancakes!" Mike said as he sat in the high chair as Chica sat down some pancakes for the two. Jeremy was still trying to wake up and figure out what happened.

"..I'm a baby?" He asked groggily.

"Well, I think you're more the size of a toddler..." Chica admitted.

"Oh...ok...whatever..." Chica looked at Mike, who shrugged as Jeremy laid his head down into the pancakes.

"He's probably still asleep..." He said as Jeremy began snoring. "At least he isn't cursing at everything...I never thought he'd be much of a sleeper though..." Suddenly the phone rang several times and Chica quickly hit the speaker.

"Hello? Hello, Hello?" Chica blinked in surprise.

"Uh, Springs?"

"Oh hey Chica..." Springs's voice crackled from the other end. "Um, if not too much to ask...I think I'm going to need your help...can I come over?"

"Um..." Chica was hesitant; Freddy and Springs never got along, and it even came down to when the two were in the same room by themselves, a fight would break out in less than five minutes. "Can I inquire why?"

"Well..." there was a sound of scuffling and babyish giggles. "I don't know how to handle kids...It has been 30 odd years since I got work..." He forced a laugh. "But seriously, I need help; can I come over?" Chica mentally cursed and swore that she would drop kick Gold and Marion next time she saw them, but she couldn't leave Springs alone, especially if there children involved.

"Alright, come over as soon as possible..."

"Alright, thanks."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Awww, these guys are so cute~" Rebecca nodded as they stood in the store line, waiting to check out. Bonnie blushed and held onto Rebecca's leg and Foxy beamed. "You and Doll babysitting them?"

"Yeah," She laughed as she held Freddy, who was dejected and annoyed; he had tried to stay back at her house and had been in her arms for most of the trip, not wanting to 'degrade' himself by throwing a tantrum, but still didn't want to be seen in public. "I'm taking them back home later on today, just got to get stuff for the way there. The woman talking to her laughed as Rebecca was checked out.

"Well, good luck 'Becca, and bye bye sweeties, Hope you come and visit us again~" The woman waved and Rebecca sighed as she adjusted Freddy.

"You are heavy, Freddy."

"No I'm not." Freddy said and Rebecca sighed.

"Yes you are." She said. "Come on, you guys, let's go see Chica~" Freddy froze as he realized that in his great plan, he forgot about Chica; he had always had feelings for the chicken, and he was horrified of what Chica would think of him like this. In his mind, her ideal guy was a serious gentleman, and not a little baby.

"W-Wait, no! We can't go back!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Why not captain?" Freddy froze as he tried to come up with any good reason.

"Uh...well..I uh...Forgot my bowtie..."

"Captain, you're wearing your bowtie."

"Are you worried about what Chica might think?" Bonnie asked.

"Pfft, don't worry about what Chica will think..." Rebecca said, adjusting the bags in her hand. "She likes cute things, right?"

"Righto Lass! Chica loves children~" Freddy frowned, though relieved that no one was actually sure what Freddy had meant by his outburst.

"I suppose..." He mumbled.

"And because you boys, well mostly, behaved," Rebecca announced as they walked towards the pizzeria. "I think you're going to get some ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

"OOooo!" Foxy exclaimed as Rebecca chuckled.

"Yeah, after we drop this stuff off, I'll take you guys to Frosty's Ice Cream Bar, should Chica say it's ok."

"That the new place that opened up down the road..." Freddy said. "The boss said that place is a rip off of us..." Rebecca sighed.

"No it's not. You guys are birthday parties, and pizza. Frosty's more...variety-based. And ice cream..." Freddy huffed in annoyance as they got to the door of the pizzeria. "You'll like it," Freddy scoffed as Rebecca knocked on the door. Chica opened it and her eyes widened.

"H-Hi Chica..." Bonnie stammered, hiding behind Rebecca's leg.

"I brought some extra diapers, and I figured that I can take the boys to an ice cream place later on," Rebecca said.

"Oh good, I was about to run out."

"Run out?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow in confusion before they heard Mike's voice.

"Oh, is that the new guy? Hi new guy!" He called out. "Me and Jeremy are...uh...too small, so you'll have to do cameras..." Rebecca looked at Chica, her jaw dropping.

"What?"

"Yeah...Gold and Marion were having 'Fun'," She used the air quotes as she let them in. "Springs is coming over, with more kids..."

"Lovely..." Bonnie mumbled as Foxy looked up at Rebecca.

"We're still gonna get ice cream, right?"

"When I find a stroller, yes; cause I'm not going to carry Freddy all the way there and back." Foxy beamed and cheered.

"Oh? Ice cream?" Came Jeremy's voice. "I want ice cream!" Chica had to hide a smile at the flabbergasted adult, who realized that she was probably over her head.

.

* * *

.

 **(Insert Ice cream pun here)**

 **And we'll find out what happened to Gold and the others' next time, along with some more Grumpy Freddy Baby action!**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 4: Frosty's Ice Cream Bar

 _Later_

"Ah, Springs," Chica said as she let the rabbit, holding two squirming toddlers, walked in. "Glad you're ok...The night guard went ahead to that ice cream place with Bonnie, Foxy, and Jeremy and to get more supplies...Mike and Freddy are coloring with some spare paper I found."

"Alright," He muttered under his breath. Chica frowned as she looked at the familiar looking babies, but she wasn't sure how they were familiar.

"Um...who are they?"

"Gold and Mari." Chica blinked.

"WHAT!?"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Here we are, Frosty's Ice Cream Bar..." Rebecca said as they walked in, Rebecca holding Jeremy and Bonnie in her arms, Foxy waddling and leading the way.

"Whoa..." Foxy said breathlessly, completely amazed by the place, which looked like the inside of an ice castle. "It's huge!"

"Yeap," Rebecca beamed, proud of the awe stares as she led them to a booth and sat them down. A waitress, a slender chicken, spotted them and grabbed some menus.

"Hey everybody! Welcome to Frosty's~" She sang as she handed them the menu, three of them being kid's menus to which Bonnie looked at it confused. "It's for you to color in, sweetie." Rebecca chuckled as Jeremy sighed and (fumbling all the while) showed him how to open it. "I''ll come back in a quick second to get your drink orders, I'm Cia," Rebecca nodded as the chicken quickly ran off, helping a light blue rabbit, who looked flabbergasted at the mess he had to clean.

"She's cheerful..." Jeremy muttered under his breath.

"Well, it is an ice cream place," Rebecca said as she helped Foxy out with the coloring menu. "Take a look and let me know what you guys want, then when she comes back I'll order for you guys." They nodded, though Bonnie was distracted by his coloring. "You got that Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up and blushed, realizing that everyone was looking at him.

"U-Um...yeah?" Rebecca snickered and ruffled his ears, earning a red blush to rise on the rabbit's face.

"It's all good Bonnie, just take a look at the menu before the waitress comes back, ok?" The blushing bunny nodded and went back to the menu, feeling very warm and fuzzy.

.

* * *

.

"Again! Again!" Gold squealed before Springs lifted him in the air again, making airplane noises. Chica was still in shock about what Springs had told her; apparently their 'shadow friend' wasn't of fan of Gold and Marion's prank and he had delivered karmic justice, before vanishing, leaving Springs alone with two babies.

"I'm glad you are happy with all this..." Springs said slowly as he held Gold like how Chica taught him. Gold beamed and held onto Springs.

"I wuv yov!" Chica awwed as Springs tried to fight down a blush, as to not ruing his 'tough guy'/'loner' image everyone had of him. "I wuv yuv the bestest Spwrings!"

"Yeah...alright..." He managed out as Gold snuggled up against him. Springs with before glaring at Chica before his eyes widened. "Hey! That better not be a camera!" He tried reaching for the tablet but Chica out stepped him, grinning all the while, only getting strange looks from Mike and Freddy, while Marion tried chewing on the crayons.

.

* * *

.

"Oh wow..." Foxy exclaimed as Cia placed the bowl of chocolate ice cream and many toppings in front them "It's Big!" Cia laughed.

"Well, it's not called the Pirate's Bounty for nothing." She said. "It's one of Mag's favorite." Foxy looked at her. "Oh, well, one of my friends, really likes this, Now Enjoy~!" She walked off and the boys started stuffing face, Foxy deciding not to use a spoon and Bonnie picking off the sprinkles carefully.

"Careful, guys." Rebecca warned. "Brain Freezes aren't fun..."

"Pfft, whatever." Jeremy said, as he made a mess, dropping the spoon several times. "Erm...Damnit..." Rebecca smiled apologetically and helped clean him up.

"Don't worry, I got you..." She smiled as she picked up a spoon and spoon fed Jeremy, who looked dejected. "Is it good?"

"I guess..."

"It be delicious!" Foxy cheered as Bonnie nodded.

"Thank you Rebecca," She smiled, though for a moment she thought she heard a childish lisp from Bonnie.

.

* * *

.

"Come on Freddy,"

"No! I will not degrade myself to allow this to happen!" Springs rubbed his temples in annoyance as Freddy huffed and crossed his arms. "I am a grown adult bear!"

"Come on, it's just like pizza..." The rabbit held the spoon of the 'baby food' made by Chica out to Freddy.

"It's pureed! And looks like baby food!"

"That's the idea...We don't want you to choke in case your teeth aren't in yet." Freddy scoffed.

"Whatever, don't patronize me and gimme the spoon." Springs raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me, Fazbear. I could really patronize you if I want." He set the spoon down on the highchair table. "But go ahead and prove to me you aren't a baby." Freddy frowned and tried to keep his grip on the spoon and lift it up without making a mess.

"See? I'm an ad-" the spoon dropped out of his hands, clattering to the floor, making a large mess. His lip dribbled before he began to wail.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! No need for the tears man!" Springs exclaimed as he unbuckled Freddy and picked him up and held him. "Sh, shh! Shhh! Chica's going to kill me if she sees this. Please stop!" Spings was panicking as he tried to figure out how to quiet him down. "Ah come on, it's nno big deal, Freddy, We all have spilling days..." He was ignored by the crying baby bear. "Ok, um...Oh! Hey, watch this Freddy!" He picked up the spoon from the ground and placed it on his nose. "Tada~!" Freddy quieted down slightly as he watched the spoon balance on Springs's nose in child like awe as Springs scrunched his nose and face to make the spoon wobble. Soon the quieting tears turned to sniffles and Springs sighed mentally, relieved that he was off the hook, should Chica never find out about this. "See, no biggie," He said gently, bouncing Freddy. "No more tears, ok?" Freddy nodded quietly and uncharacteristically timidly, though Springs was wary about why or if he should press Freddy about the sudden change.

"I am bwig boy wright?" Child-like lisp? Not good. But Springs managed to keep a cocky grin on his face.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?" He bluffed. "Now come on let's get you something to eat, ok?"

"Okay!" Springs nodded and walked back to the kitchen, forgetting that he still had the spoon on his nose, leading to a funny reaction from the yellow chicken.

.

* * *

.

 **Insert thematic pun/Commentary about Springs as a tough guy with a heart of gold (among other things, etc)**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 5: Familiar Faces

 _Later_

"We're back~" Rebecca sang as she, holding all three along with some grocery bags, kicking the door open. Chica finished changing Mike and looked up.

"Oh! Wow! Let me help!" She adjusted Mike's new diaper and quickly jogged over and took the sleeping Jeremy and the bouncing Foxy.

"Lass! It was great!" Foxy squealed. "The ice cream was huge!" Chica chuckled.

"I see,"

"And it was called Pirates Booty! Wait Bounty! It was Bounty!"

"Uh huh..." Chica said as she set them down. "And I see you went to the store too..."

"Yeah, the lass said that we should be 'prepared' or whatever." Foxy shrugged before waving at Mike. "Hey laddie!"

"Foxy, keep it down, Freddy and Gold are taking a nap."

"A Nap?" Foxy was going to ask why but Chica went over and picked up Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you?" Bonnie yawned.

"I good..." Chica blinked as Bonnie settled down against her chest and fell asleep.

"Did he..."

"Probably exhausted..." Rebecca suggested quickly as she got the bags on a table. "They had a wonderful time being the center of attention at Frosty's with the waitress, and at the store."

"Oh really now?" Chica said, admittedly surprised.

"Aye lass! The lass that gave us ice cream looked like you sorta!" Foxy continued on but it flew over Chica's head, being that he was hyper and talking a mile a minute about the ice cream bar. Rebecca was un-bagging the stuff and trying to keep a straight face as Foxy kept going, reminding Chica of when he used to perform and would go on wild tangents when telling his stories.

"I doubt they really had a dragon, Foxy...especially one that played a song of fire." Mike said while Foxy was catching his breath and Foxy brushed him off.

"You weren't there lad, I saw with me own eyes." Foxy said matter of fact as Springs walked in, having finished cleaning the dishes.

"Alright, so that 'baby food' you made is in the fridge and-" He locked eyes with Rebecca. "It's you."

"You..." Rebecca started to say slowly, as if trying to think of something to say on the fly. "I thought you were burnt to a crisp during that fire..."

"Obviously not." He smirked before his smirk softened. "Glad to see you are still alive after that fiasco though..." Rebecca shrugged absently.

"Uh, you two know each other?" Mike asked innocently.

"Yeap."

"More or less...I worked at the horror attraction where she night guarded." Springs said. "I...may have spooked her from time to time," Rebecca rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"It was a horror attraction, I am a young woman that's seen enough slashers to know that big burly coming towards you usually means death for the person stuck in the security office." Springs shrugged. "Though, thanks for keeping that bear and puppet thing away from me, they definitely wanted to end me...I think at least..."

"Long story," Springs said as he saw Chica's confused face. "Perhaps at a later time, but we've got stuff to do." As if on cue, the others woke up and started to make noises.

"Spwring? Spwrings! Uppy Up! I wan be pwane awgwain!"

" _ **DABBLEPSFT**_!"

"Mawi wans to be a pwane too!"

"Ngh...I was sleepin'..."

"So does Fweddy!"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"So...let me get this straight," The shadow colored rabbit said as he looked at the tablet. "You turned Marion and Gold into babies for turning Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and those two guys that work at that Pizzeria?"

"Admittedly I overreacted..."

"Overreacted? Dude, I think you did less 'overreacted' and flew into the deep end and off your rocker." The bear, Shaff, shrugged.

"I suppose, but do you really think that they didn't deserve it, Shabon?"

"Well duh," He said. "But you should've at least told me, so I could get photos for blackmail man!" Shaff laughed.

"Well, we could pay a visit at the pizzeria,"

"Well come on, man!" The rabbit laughed. "Time's a wasting for adorableness photos!"

.

* * *

.

"And this little piggy went we we we all the way home!" Rebecca finished as she tickled Marion, who squealed in delight as Freddy, seemingly back to normal, watched with arms crossed and looking annoyed.

"This is stupid." Rebecca sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Listen, bub," She said matter of factly pointing at Freddy. "While Springs is playing the airplane for Foxy and Gold, Bonnie and Jeremy are sleeping and Chica making whatever, you are going to have to deal with whatever nursery rhyme I can think of, and besides, he likes it." She gestured to Marion who blew a strawberry at Freddy. "See?"

"You are stu-" He trailed off, as his eyes widened. "G-G-GHosts!"

"Ghost?" She asked, before looking behind her, nearly coming nose to nose with Shabon. "WHAT THE VIOLIN FLYING FUCK!?" She scooted back and banged into a chair. "Shi-doodle-mmonger..." She tried restraining her need to curse as Springs and Chica raced to them as Marion giggled at the comedy in front of him.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?!" Chica exclaimed before spotting Shabon. "O-Oh!"

"Ah, you're Chica correct?" The Chicken in question blinked in surprise as Springs raised an eyebrow.

"Shab, what the heck you doing here?" He asked.

"Ah, Springy," Springs frowned at the nickname. "We're just checking up on the toddlers. And making sure that Karmic Justice is being properly served."

" _ **Kawma Jooce?**_ " Marion asked, cocking his head cutely and Shabon patted his head.

"Exactly my man."

"Where's Shaff then?"

"He's coming, he's just going the long way cause we can't stuff with us when we teleport."

"What?" Freddy asked. "How?"

"It's magic, Freddy-bear, I can't explain it man." He admitted before there was a knock at the door. "That's probably him. You." He pointed to Rebecca. "You're closest, go open it."

"I..." Rebecca tried to come up with something more than 'The Fuck?!' but was speechless.

"Go on, he's not going to bite." Shabon said as he let Marion tug on his finger. Rebecca slowly got up and opened the door, letting Shaff into the pizzeria, who walked past her and to Shabon.

"Took me forever to find your camera," He said in annoyance to Shabon. "You take better care of your figurines than important stuff...sheesh..."

"Hey man, it is what is." Shabon laughed. "Alright, Marion, you want to be in a pretty picture?"

" _ **Nope!**_ " Marion quickly crawled away to Chica. " _ **Chiwa up pwease!**_ "

"Marion, why don't you ask Rebecca instead?" Marion nodded in a very adorable serious face.

" _ **Ok** **!**_ " He turned and sat, waiting for Rebecca to come back. " _ **Uppy! Pwease!**_ " Rebecca sighed dramatically before chuckling.

"No rest for me at all, Marion?" She said as she swung him up and held him. "Better?" Marion nodded before playing with her necklace and short hair. "You goofball..." She made a face at Chica and Springs, earning a chuckle and a smirk from the too. She looked at Shaff and frowned. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You look exactly like Davis..." Shaff managed out slowly. Rebecca looked confused as she looked between the others and him.

"Yeah, he's my dad...The odds are in my favor that I kinda look like him..." Shaff blinked twice before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, falling to the floor, surprising everyone before Marion giggled.

" _ **Shwaff fall down and go boom!**_ "

.

* * *

.

 **Another Chapter Ends with Shaff on the floor, Freddy (seemingly) back to normal, Foxy going 90 mph when talking is my head canon.**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Critism/Review and Enjoy~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 6: BabyTrap

"He fainted..." Springs said slowly as Shabon gently poked the out cold bear. "I didn't know that was a thing..." Shabon shrugged as he looked at Rebecca who was now paying attention to Marion and tickling him.

"You," Rebecca looked at him. "Explain."

"I have a name." She said. "And what's there to explain? Davis is my dad. Unless your friend there is mistaking-Oh!" She shuffled Marion to one side and pulled out her phone. "Which reminds me that I need to call my dad; We were supposed to hang out for dinner..." She dialed a number and waited. "Hey Dad-"

"Rebecca Jamie Walker Sanchez!" Springs tried to hold back a snort as they heard her father yell on the other side "I've been trying to call you for the past hour!"

"Well, daddy, I've been busy at work," Rebecca said. "And stuff's come up, so I- No dad, you can't come to help-No! Dad!" She hung up the phone. "He hung up on me..."

"Is everything alright though?"

"Yeah...he's adamant about coming over to help. Though he is a part time mechanic and dabbles in electronics sometimes...he gets bored with retirement often..."

"That'll be good." Chica admitted.

"Is it possible to get back to normal?" Mike asked. "Cause while this is fun, but..."

"But what squirt?"

"Because I have dress rehearsal for a theater performance tomorrow..." Mike said as he reached for his toes. "I don't really want to be a toddler and meet them like this..."

"Shaff and Shabon should have the answer, right?" Springs said looking at them. Shabon helped Shaff up who brushed himself off.

"Sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?" Springs demanded.

"Well, we can change him back into an adult, but someone has to take his place as a toddler; with Gold and Marion not able to change them back, and with them not serving their punishment fully yet; We need someone willingly to be a todd-"

"Not it." Chica and Rebecca said at the same time in unison, earning giggles from Marion as Springs blinked, still stuck on the whole Gold and Marion 'serving their punishment' idea.

"Wait-What?!"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Hey dad..." Rebecca said as she let the older man in as Chica was bribing the yellow rabbit to smile with a carrot she found in the kitchen as Springs was, very adorably, punching Shabon, who held the diapered toddler-sized rabbit. "Glad to see you made it..."

"So what happened that would be so important that we couldn't have din..." He spotted the toddlers and trailed off. "Those are toddlers..."

"Yeap." She said before coughing, getting everyone's attention. "Dad, this is Chica Chicken, some random rabbit, also random bear, and Springs, Gold and Marion,"

"We have names, shortie." Shaff stated sternly as Gold grabbed his nose. "Ack! Gold! No! No grabbing! No!" She snickered as Mike, now an adult, waddled out, Foxy and Bonnie each holding onto Mike's legs, with Jeremy and Freddy in his arms.

"And that's Mike." She said, still maintaining a straight face. "Guys, this is my dad."

"I see..."

"Wee!" Foxy squealed. "Again, lad, Again!"

"Foxy, for the last time, I'm going to end up falling on my ass..." Mike muttered before noticing that the stoplight was on him. "Um...hi?"

"I can see why you said you were busy..." Davis said slowly.

"I want down!" Springs demanded as he tried squirming out Shabon's arms.

"Whoa! Hey! Knock it off!" Shabon exclaimed, and would've dropped Springs, but Davis quickly came over and took Springs in his arms.

"You're going to scare him." Davis said sternly as he adjusted Springs in his arms. "It's ok buddy, he's not going to bother you any more." Springs was about to tell the man to shove it where the sun didn't shine, but part of him liked being in Davis's arms and it was nice, but he wasn't sure why. So instead Springs laid his head against the older man's chest and sighed. "Better huh?" Shabon glared at Davis, not impressed, as the man smirked at the shadow rabbit.

"How?" Shabon demanded.

"Five words; dad and a child entertainer." Rebecca snickered before noticing that Shaff was staring at him, stunned and completely ignoring Gold.

"Dude, seriously, what's with you and staring at people?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, you're getting weird..."

"D-Davis..." He managed out. "You..you're..."

 _THUD!_

"Again?" Chica exclaimed as she stepped out of the way. "Seriously?"

"So what's your name, kiddo?" Davis asked as he sat down on a chair, with Springs in his lap, while Rebecca and the adults were helping Shaff up. Springs was quiet. "Come on, no need to be shy..."

"...everyone calls me Springs..." He said.

"I see...it's a nice name though..." Springs looked up at him, wary of what he meant like that. "It's the name of an old friend of mine...well, we both worked at an entertainment place for kids...I was a part time night guard, and when my brother couldn't work one of the suits, I would perform as..." He trailed off. "Crap...It's been 30 plus years and I can't remember..." He chuckled nervously. "Probably for the best though...lot's of drama that happened..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I don't want to bore with it, buddy. What would you like me to tell you about? I've got a few stories in me, while everyone is dealing with whoever that is." Springs quickly smiled as he realized the power he had.

"Do you have emarrassingth stwories about Bewca?" He asked, in a rather adorable child voice. Davis chuckled.

"Well of course I do, I am her dad after all." He chuckled. "Which one do you want to hear first? The time she got in trouble for kicking a guy...or when she dressed up in one of her mother's scrubs and declared that she was a doctor only to get sick at the site of her mother making dinner...Oh wait, I know," Chica looked from Davis and the laughing Springs to the red faced Rebecca, who was mouthing every curse word in existence and staring at the ceiling, not wanting to look at her co workders.

"Rebecca...?"

"Not a word...Not a Word..."

.

* * *

.

 **I assume that Rebecca had one weird childhood. And Karma is one weird chick.**

 **Author Notes: Yesterday I had gone to go see The Man from U. .E. (Great movie, go see it) so that's why were wasn't any chapter. And I'm not exactly sure where to go with this, but oh well.**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 7: Snap Crackle Pop, Minds Cracking

"Rebecca, please, you're going to get a bruise banging your head against the wall..." Rebecca stopped and glared at Mike.

"My dad is regaling all of my embarrassing stories to Springs." She stated. "I will never be able to look anyone in the face here again."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, we all have embarrassing stories...and isn't that what parents are for?" She rolled her eyes, not convinced by Mike's arguement.

"Should you be playing with Foxy or that rabbit?"

"Hmm? Oh Chica is feeding them right now...to some successes..."

"Uh huh..." Springs howled with laughter as Davis finished another story. "Gods above, I won't be able to have serious conversation with him when he gets back to normal..." Rebecca banged the wall again and Mike chuckled nervously.

"Speaking of which, when exactly are they going back to normal?" Rebecca shrugged absently.

"Dunno...though, probably soon,"

"Okay, hopefully before something bad happens to them..."

"Whadda mean?"

"Well, for one thing, what happens in they start being babies...you know, like mentally regress to toddler age?" Rebecca frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would that happen?"

"I dunno, to screw with Freddy?"

"Then why turn everyone else to babies?" Mike shrugged as Shabon walked past him, planning on sneaking into the kitchen. "Yo, rabbit-guy."

"My name is Shabon, shortie. Whadda want?"

"When are you going to be able to turn them back to normal?"

"Soon man, no worry,"

"And they're not going to mentally regress?" Shabon frowned as he thought.

"Uh...I'll get back to you on that." He quickly ran back to Shaff, who was holding a drink and rubbing his temples. "Yo! Dude!" Shaff looked up.

"What? My head is still spinning."

"When you turned Gold and Marion into babies...um, how long did you set it for?"

"Several days..."

"Oh, ok...and um, what about the other babies?"

"..What?"

"Are they going to mentally regress too?"

"Hell if I know," Shaff said. "I doubt it, unless they come under extreme mental stress and their minds' snap..."

"Oh, ok, that's a relief." Shabon laughed.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Chica, please!" Bonnie whimpered as Chica pulled out the pizza puree. "I don't want baby food..."

"Ah come on, Bonnie, it's yummy~" Chica said happily. "Freddy, Gold, and Mari liked it." The rabbit looked at the bear in question, who shrugged absently.

"I was hungry." Chica chuckled as Rebecca walked in. "Oh, Ms. Walker."

"Hey, just letting you guys know, that me, Mike, and my dad are going to leave for the night."

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll be back," Rebecca said as she ruffled the bunny's head. "You'll behave, till we get back in the morning, right?" Bonnie whimpered but nodded slowly, trying to keep his composure, but tears were welling in his eyes. Rebecca noticed this and smiled softly. "Come on buddy, we won't be gone for long, we'll be back tomorrow."

"P-Promise?" Rebecca held out her pinkie.

"Pinkie Promise." Bonnie looked up at her before looking at the pinkie and grabbing it.

"Good job, now, no tears, ok?"

"O...kay..." Rebecca pecked him on the forehead and waved at the others before leaving. Bonnie was quiet the rest of the dinner and when Chica had set them down in a makeshift crib.

"Lass, do you think he's going to be alright?" Foxy asked as Chica finished changing him before setting him down in the crib. "He's been quiet since the other lass and Mikey left..."

"Yeah..." Chica admitted before sighing. "I'm going to try and convince Shaff and Shabon to help out some more...good night guys..."

"Night Lass..."

"Good night Chica."

"hmm." Bonnie said slowly and Chica had a brief moment of worry; could Bonnie be mentally regressing and if so, how long would it be until the others followed suit?

.

* * *

.

The Next Morning...

"How long has he been sitting there?" Freddy asked as he and Foxy watched Bonnie, who was sitting near the front door, completely ignoring everyone, much to Gold and Marion's irritation, with them going after Springs instead.

"Since the lass got us up...'bout an hour ago."

"Why?"

"Probably waiting for the Lass and the Lad...he really likes her."

"Uh huh...Isn't she married?"

"Not like that lad," Foxy said in annoyance. "Like a mother figure,"

"A mother figure...I want to know how you deduced that."

"Well Bonnie is a wee lad who hadn't gotten the lovin' attention a mother ought to give, some other things might affect his psyche and how he sees friendly women."

"...What are you on?" Before Foxy could make a retort, the doors opened and Rebecca walked into the restaurant, Bonnie immediately perked up and cheered.

"Bewca!" Bonnie exclaimed as Rebecca laughed, admittedly surprised to be greeted this excitedly and picked him up.

"Morning sunshine!" She laughed, tickling his stomach. "I'm assuming you behaved."

"Uh-Huh! I misted you da mowst!" Rebecca blinked and looked at him.

"Are you feeling ok, Bonnie?" She asked slowly and Bonnie looked at her.

"Yep!" He said cheerfully and hugged her neck, earning a disgusted and annoyed groan from Springs.

"You're a big baby." Bonnie glared at him before looking up at Rebecca.

"Ingwore him Bewca, he's a booty butt." Rebecca snickered as Chica come out of the kitchen.

"Ah,Rebecca! I have great news!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Shaff is going to try and change Gold and Marion back to normal and try to get everyone back to normal!"

"Finally." Jeremy yawned as he was glomped by Marion. "Ack! Marion!"

" _ **Moosic Box!**_ "

"That's great," Rebecca said slowly. "That means everyone will be back to normal..."

"Yep!" Bonnie sighed and yawned cutely as he laid his head against Rebecca's chest and mumbled something, earning a raised eyebrow from Rebecca. "What's wrong?"

"I...think he said 'night night momma'..."

.

* * *

.

 **Goofy Chapter Title? Check. Fluffy Bonnie-centric Chapter? Double Check.**

 **No idea where to go with this? All the Checks XD.**

 **But I'll think of something, though I might just resort to fluffy fillerness...**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 8: It's Magic and Phone Calls

 _Later_

"You've got to hurry up!" Chica said as she finished telling the shadow duo what happened. "Bonnie's losing it!"

"Calm down, Chica," Shaff said calmly as he put Gold and Marion down on the table. "Just give me and Shabon a few minutes...And we'll bring Gold and Marion up to speed, once we bring them back to normal." He patted her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it, we've got this. Maybe you should get back to the others..."

"Maybe give them a bath," Shabon snickered under his breath, earning a glare from Chica. "What? They stink." Chica shook her head and sighed.

"Good luck Chica..." Shaff said as she led her out of the room.

.

* * *

.

"Bath Time!" Rebecca sang loudly as she picked up Jeremy and Foxy, Bonnie still clinging to Rebecca, having refused to be let down.

"Baff twime?" Bonnie asked. "Wat's that?"

"We're getting cleaned..." Jeremy grumbled. "But man this is degrading..."

"Don't worry Jeremy, I'm already married, so no need to worry about your manhood." Jeremy went red and covered his face, earning a confused look from Foxy as Chica picked up Springs and Freddy and the two ladies got a large sink filled with bubbles and water. "Here we are!"

"Whoa! Look at the size of the bubbles!" Foxy exclaimed in sheer glee before Rebecca set the boys down to get them ready for the tub with great effort to try and pry Bonnie off of her.

"B-Bonnie please!"

"N-No! Don't weave! I pomise to be good! Don't go!" Bonnie was in hysterics as he clung to Rebecca. "Don't go!"

"I'm not going to leave Bonnie, I just have to set you down so I can give you guys a bath. I won't leave you Bonnie, I promise." Rebecca said, trying to calm him down. "Bonnie baby, please...calm down..." She bounced him gently and shushed him. The hysterics slowly calmed down into blubbering tears then to sniffles. "There there Bonnie, I won't leave you, I just have to get you ready to take a bath..." Bonnie sniffled and looked at her.

"Y-Ywore not gonna lweave me?"

"Not at all." She promised and rocked him slowly, quieting him down before setting him down. "It's going to be ok Bonnie, but no more tears, ok?" Bonnie sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"No mowe teaers..." Rebecca held his chin up and smiled softly.

"Promise?"

"Pwomise..." Rebecca pecked his forehead and Springs huffed.

"Are you jealous?" Chica asked as she got them into the tub, trying to hide a smile.

"Pfft, please," Springs said as the others followed in. "As if I would be jealous of the attention the night guard is giving to Bonnie?"

"Sounds like you are." Jeremy snickered as Chica scrubbed him down with a wash cloth.

"Am not!"

"Ye sound like it, lad," Foxy agreed before he tried to catch a large bubble floating near them before gagging. "Yuck! That bubble's disgusting!" Both the ladies laughed as Bonnie tried to copy Foxy, with similar results.

"Yucky!"

"You aren't supposed to eat the bubbles, goof balls..." Rebecca laughed as she tapped his nose, earning a cute red blush on the purple rabbit's face and a death glare from the other rabbit.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ohshitohshitohshit! Whatdowedowhatdowedo?!" Shabon exclaimed as Shaff paced back and forth as Marion and Gold had fallen asleep on each other, still toddlers.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Shaff snapped. "We need to make sure that Chica doesn't find out...but why would the magic not be working!?"

"Anti-magic generator? Evil Space Pants?" Shabon started listing off ideas before trailing off. "Wait..." He exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"What?"

"Maybe it has to do with seeing Davis again." Shaff stopped and looked at him. "Well, he didn't recognize you, so maybe your mind is restricting the magic...I don't know; like your magic can't fully focus?"

"You're full of shit."

"So? You got something better?"

"Well, for one thing; why can't your magic do anything?"

"I dunno! Mind fucking Jedi trick!? But no worries, we better go get Davis back here and get the magic thingy working again~!"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"So, let me get this straight..." Rebecca said slowly as she looked at the rabbit and bear as Bonnie held a screwdriver as she was working on the camera in the dining hall. "You want me to call my dad...so you can just talk to him?"

"That is a very simple-worded version, but yes." Shaff explained.

"And how is that supposed to change everyone back?"

"Listen Shorty, we need you to call your dad and get him here pronto." Shabon snapped and Rebecca looked at Chica who shrugged in confusion, not understanding their thought process either. "It magic, we don't have to explain our methods. Just think of it like Peter Pan's Happy Thoughts."

"Oh...kay..." She got down from the step stool and pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes her dad answered. "Hey dad, it's me. Yeah, I'm good, there's these two guys who want to talk to you, gimme a sec." She handed the phone to them. "Here you go."

"W-What?!"

"You wanted to talk to him." She said as if that was the most obvious thing ever. "Just take it and let me work on the cameras." Shabon was about to tell her where to shove the phone but Shaff took the phone.

"H-Hello?" He said, looking very confused. "This is Davis...correct?" Shaff walked away, phone to his ear.

"He'sth newer usthed a phwone before?" Bonnie asked as he held the screwdriver. Shabon rolled his eyes in annoyance as Rebecca snickered.

"Well, it has been a few damn years..." Shabon grumbled. Rebecca nodded, not quite believing him.

"Uh huh...Well, you better go play with Gold and Marion; Me and Bonnie got cameras to fix, right Bon?"

"Yeah!" Shabon rolled his eyes and wondered off to where the sound of 'Moosic Box!' was being sang, mildly wondering how _he_ was going to get his own magic back; he didn't have any past thing with Davis, right?

.

* * *

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE/ EDIT: Also, this is how _ I _am interrupting the rules of magic for this story, as magic is malleable and up to the author of the fiction. **

**Thank you to all who stuck with this series and read it. I am thinking that I will be either taking a prolong break, or putting this on permanent hiatus. Though, I have been thinking about deleting all of these stories and re-rewriting all of them, this one included (again).**

 **Either way,** **Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 9: Springs Being Jealous and Adorable

 _Meanwhile_

Shaff was doing everything possible to keep himself together as he waited for a response from Davis. He had just finished explaining who he was to the best of his knowledge and Davis hadn't said anything, probably as stunned as him.

"D-Davis? Please, s-say something."

"Hang up the damn phone." Shaff blinked, trying to register what was spoken.

"W-What?"

"Look," Davis's voice was shaking and trying to keep himself from ripping into him. "Hang up the phone and don't ever call me again, especially if you're planning to keep mocking me about my brother, who's been dead for thirty damn years."

"I'm being serious! Look Davis-"

"Let me break it down for your thick skull; Fuck. You." Shaff felt his chest tightened as well as his throat as Davis hung up the phone.

"D-D-Davis...?" Shaff managed out. "D-Davis! Please!" He looked at the phone and went to his knees and was trying to level his breathing as it seemed like the world was falling apart again. "Damnit..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Ok, so the dining hall camera is done..." Rebecca said as she carried Bonnie and walked over to where Chica and Shabon were playing with the boys on the floor.

"Oh, that's great, that only leaves the stage camera left!" Chica cheered.

"Yeah," Shabon yawned as Gold was crawling onto him. "Dude, Gold, knock it off!"

"No! I wan to pway!"

"Ugh! Knock it off!"

"Rabbit-dude," Rebecca scolded. "Toddlers like to play around, or play games."

"Well, what do they play!?" He snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Patty cake?" Chica offered and Shabon frowned.

"What?"

"Patty cake! Me and Foxy can show you." Chica sat Foxy across from her and they showed Shabon how to play patty-cake, Foxy deciding to ham it up. Shabon just watched in confusion and still mildly irritated as Gold finally just pulled on his ears.

"That's kinda stupid."

"Well, do you have a ball?" Rebecca asked. "We could roll the ball back and forth between everyone."

"I wike bwalls!" Bonnie said as she took a seat and placed the rabbit in her lap.

"I figured that Bonnie..." Rebecca snickered. "Now if you ask the nice bun-Oh! Hey, bear guy, you're back..." Shabon looked behind and saw the bear.

"Shaff? You ok?"

"He told me to never call him again..." Shaff said slowly, trying to keep his composure. "And yeah..."

"Well what did you say to him?" Rebecca asked. "He's hard to piss off." Shaff looked at her before sighing.

"I told him that I...knew his brother Jamie and that I need to speak with him in person." Rebecca mouthed an 'Oh' and nodded slowly.

"Well that's the magic topic that will always, always piss him off." Rebecca said. "He is not a fan about talking about his family, especially about his brother."

"He thought I was lying though,"

"It probably wouldn't matter if you were Superman or Batman; He still would've told you off..." She said, shrugging. "Just give him a few hours and try again."

"Ok..." Shaff didn't sound convinced.

"Dude, it'll be fine," She promised. "He's just touchy about that kind of stuff, trust me, last family reunion it took about six hours and me and my grandma to get him to forgive my cousin's kid when she asked who 'Jamie' was." Rebecca snickered at the memories.

"That's...weird..." Freddy said slowly before he felt his stomach grumble. He looked at Chica who smiled sweetly and understandingly.

"I'll go make some more Pizza Puree." She said as she got up. "Behave, ok guys?"

"Aye Lass!"

"Okey Dwokey!"

" _ **Dabblpft!**_ "Springs only grunted and waddled over to Rebecca and proceeded to get on her lap.

"Hey! No pwushing!" Bonnie cried out.

"It's my turn to be in a lap, kiddo!" He demanded as he shoved Bonnie before plopping onto the night guard's lap. "Opfh!"

"Comfortable Springs?" Rebecca asked as She adjusted Bonnie and Springs.

"Yes. I wanted to see what the big deal is with being in laps."

"Uh...huh..." She said slowly.

"Don't worry about 'im lass." Foxy said as picked up a plastic strawberry toy and eyed it. "He's jealous that you be givin' the attention to Bonnie and not to 'im." Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she looked at Springs.

"Really, now?"

"Pfft, you seriously believe that pirate rat?" Springs retorted, his face a bright red. "I just wanted to see what it was like to sit in a lap. As if I would be jealous of what you are doing with that purple rabbit."

"That's me!" Bonnie cheered. "I'm puwprle wabbit!" Rebecca snickered as she rubbed his head.

"Yes. Yes you are, Bonnie..." Springs frowned. "And you're also my bunny buddy too Springs." She said as she ruffled his fur and pecked his forehead. "Come on, smiles please." Spring continued to frown and huff as Rebecca smirked. "Ok then, I guess I have to summon it." She made a gasp sound. "Beware the tickle monster!" She began to tickle the rabbit who, despite trying to maintain his serious face, squealed into laughter as Rebecca tickled Bonnie as well.

"S-Stop it!" Springs exclaimed.

"Nope!" Rebecca sang.

"N-No!" Bonnie exclaimed, trying to get free. "F-Foxy! Fweddy! Hep me!"

"Give a second laddie!" Foxy exclaimed as he waddled over.

"Just tickle her back." Freddy said, clearly disinterested as Marion crawled over to help Foxy.

"Brilliant Captain!" Foxy exclaimed. "Marion! CHARRRAGE!" He and the marionette 'tackled' Rebecca, trying to tickle her, which Bonnie tried to help as well. Freddy rolled his eyes in annoyance as he, Gold, Shaff and Shabon watched Rebecca toppled over, pretending to be overpowered by the they tried to tickle her.

"Oh no! You've got me!" Rebecca called out, laughing breathlessly. "Can I surrender?!"

"Never!" The boys exclaimed as Bonnie and Springs joined into tickling and glomping her, which actually just fell into laughter and the toddlers sitting on top of her, keeping her down. Freddy rolled his eyes, acting as if he was completely above all this as Gold quickly waddled over, wanting to 'help'.

"Wai for me gwuys!"

"You are all such children." Freddy said in annoyance. Rebecca lifted her head up and gave Freddy a look.

"Says the teddy bear in a diaper." Shabon lost it and began laughing and even Shaff had to hide a smirk as the little brown bear glare at them, the intended death glare coming across more as too adorable for words.

.

* * *

.

 **And I'm hiding from the baby teddy bear for a while now and the baby rabbit XD**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE/ EDIT: Also, this is how _ I _am interrupting the rules of magic for this story, as magic is malleable and up to the author of the fiction.**

 **And for Davis telling Shaff off, well I wouldn't be happy if someone was claiming to be a long dead sibling that I was close to. So yeah there's that *shrug***

 **Either way,** **Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 10: Talking It Out

"Alright, Pizza Puree is done~!" Chica sang as she walked back to the dining hall before stopping and looking at the scene before her; Springs, Bonnie, Foxy, Gold, and Marion were flopped onto Rebecca, pinning her down, Shaff and Shabon were laughing, Jeremy was laying down, probably falling asleep, and Freddy looking very annoyed and very done with all of it. "O-Oh my..." She started and Foxy looked up at her, beaming.

"Lass! We caught the lass!" He squealed. "She thought the tickle monster would stop us, but we caught her!"

"Uh...huh..." She said slowly. "Well, I guess I should wait on lunchtime..."

"Wunchtwime!" Gold exclaimed as he hobbled off Rebecca and waddled over to Chica. "Up! Up!" He made the grabby motions with his hands.

"Now, Goldie," Chica cooed, "you have to say the magic words." Gold frowned as he legitimately thought about that.

"Spwings is a bwig baby? Wait no...Oh! I know! Spwings is a bwig bwooty butt!"

"HEY!"

"Gold!" Chica scolded. "You can't say those mean things about Springs." She turned the bear around and pointed to Springs. "Apologize to him!" Gold pouted but looked at Springs.

"I'm Sowry Spwings..." Springs just grunted and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever." Chica sighed and picked up Gold.

"Good boy Goldie," She said nuzzling his nose, earning his giggles. "Now, who's hungry?" a few of the boys cheered as they tried to stand up on Rebecca, only to cause her to laugh and cause them to fall over.

"OFPH!"

" ** _We fwal down! Let'sth do it again!_** "

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Ok, Bonnie, it's nap time.."

"NO!" Rebecca sighed in annoyance. "I'm not sweepy!"

"Yes, you are,"

"But you arwe just going to weave me!"

"Bonnie I do have to go home to my wife." Rebecca stated.

"I can go too!"

"Bonnie..." She sighed as Bonnie clung to her. "You can't come home with me."

"Why not?!"

"Cause Chica needs someone to keep an eye on Gold and the others."

"No! Fweddy and Fawkey can do that!" Rebecca huffed as she looked around, especially at the ceiling before looking at him.

"How about this? I'll let you hold something of mine as collateral."

"Co-wat-ter-tal?"

"Yep, it's a fancy pants word meaning that you have something important that promises I come back, like," She picked up her phone. "I give you this, and If I don't come back tomorrow, you keep it." Bonnie frowned as if not 100 percent sure to believe her. "And as a bonus, I'll let you watch one of my favorite shows on there." She looked around with a cheeky grin, "But you've got to promise not to tell Chica, ok?" Bonnie beamed and nodded excitedly.

"Pwomise!" She smiled and put the rabbit down and set up the phone to play this show. She quickly explained how to turn it off and on when he thought Chica was near. "Have fun Bonnie, see ya tomorrow."

"O...kay..." She smiled and pecked his cheek as Bonnie started watching the first episode. "Alright, Bonnie and I came to an agreement about him staying."

"That's a relief." Freddy muttered sarcastically. "I was not going to listen to him all night whine about you." Rebecca frowned as Jeremy crawled over to Bonnie and the two watched the show.

"That's rude, Freddy." Rebecca said as she got her jacket. "Just because I'm humoring Bonnie, doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it."

"An Ass? I am not an ass!"

"I dunno, being rude and obnoxious while we try and help..." She shrugged. "But I know what I see on a day to day basis." She tapped his nose in a matter of fact, 'I am tired of your bull' matter before looking at Chica. "Good luck, I'll be back tomorrow morning." She went to the door and opened it, before stepping back in surprise. "Dad?"

"Oh uh, Rebecca..." Davis said slowly, looking like he was going to knock on the door before Rebecca had opened it. "I uh..." His daughter raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Ooooh, you want to apologize?"

"What?" Rebecca rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Geez dad, I'm your kid. I know your thought processes..." She stepped back. "Hey Chica, is that rabbit guy and bear-dude still here?"

"Um, yep! I think they're in the backrooms,"

"Sweet," She pulled her dad into the restaurant. "Quick change of plans; I'm going to introduce my dad to them, B-R-B." Chica nodded slowly as Rebecca led the way as she led her dad to the backrooms, clearly confused.

.

* * *

.

"Rebecca, this isn't a good idea, I don't know why I came here,"

"Dad, you can't b-s me~" She said as they got to the area where they heard the two talking. "If you don't do it now, you'll never do it and it'll eat away at you. Now come on." She knocked on the door jam. "Yo, Bunny guy, and Bear Man. Dad wants to talk to you." Shaff looked stunned before looking at Shabon as if to silently say 'Should I Run Away?'. Rebecca stepped back and gave her dad a 'You got this' face.

"Look...I uh..." He managed out, ruffling his hair. "I think I might have...overreacted when you called me..." Shabon snorted, though he looked away from the glaring night guard. "If you want we can start over...I am Davis Walker, this is my daughter Rebecca." Shaff nodded slowly. "And you are," Shaff sighed.

"My name is Jamie...though nowadays I usually go by Shaff." Rebecca suddenly snort and tried to hide her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Shaft..." She snorted and Davis shook his head.

"He said Shaff..." He said. "Not Shaft."

"Same thing." Davis sighed and Shaff groaned.

"You're not helping..." Shaff grumbled under his breath.

"Well, I'll go then. Love ya Daddy, and see ya; I got a hot date with my wife tonight~." She smirked, her lip trembling before she quickly walked out before cracking up about 'Shaft'. They were quiet for a moment.

"I swear, sometimes she's got the maturity of a 12 year old boy..." Davis said, trying to start a conversation. "But what can you do about that?" Shaff smiled slowly.

"Kids are strange..." he said agreeing before looking at Shabon. "This is Shabon...that's what he goes by more often than not..." Davis nodded slowly before they heard a thud sound and an offph! sound. They turned and saw a small little yellow rabbit, clinging to the door jam, clearly exhausted and frustrated.

"Springs?" Shaff asked. "What are you doing?"

"Finding Rebecca." He grunted.

"She's left already dude." Shabon stated, rolling his eyes before his eyes began to water.

"S-S-She left? Without sayin' good bye two me?" Springs plopped down on the floor and started to wail. "NOO!" Within a flash, Davis picked Springs and started to calm him down.

"Shush, shush," He whispered, bouncing the bunny. "She'll be back, she'll be back tomorrow..."

"She forgwot me!"

"No, no, no," Davis said sternly and Springs looked at him. "She could never forget about you, she's cares a lot about you."

"W-Wealy?"

"I am positive." Davis promised. "After all, I should know, I'm her dad." Spring's eyes widened.

"You'wre Bewca's Daddy?" Davis nodded slowly. "Whoa..."

"You remember who I am, right? I told you about Becca..." Davis said, looking at the two in confusion, only to get a shrug. Springs frowned before beaming.

"You twod me those swilly stwories!" Springs held onto Davis and yawned. "Can you twell me mowre?" Davis smiled softly and sighed.

"Sure thing..." He looked at Shaff and Shabon and smiled. "You two don't mind, right?"

"Sure..." Shabon said. "I could use some blackmail against that shortie. What about you Shaff?" The bear smiled sadly, a familiar feeling of bittersweet nostalgia rising in him as he got a chair out for Davis.

"Yeah, that'll be cool..."

.

* * *

.

 **Well, Bonnie can't be the only one to be babified and Springs being jealous was so freaking adorable that I rolled with it.**

 **And Davis is still mildly ignorant of the whole Shaff/Jamie shinding but eventually it'll be revealed (but until then, Rebecca's not going to be able to show her face around the pizzeria again XD**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty mallable and up to the writer.**

 **As for the delay, I was working as a volunteer at a Renaissance Fair the past weekend so that's why the adorableness was delayed, and I am also working on Home as well, to mild success in getting things together. **

**But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 11: Shopping Trip

 _The Next Day_

"Mikey! Mikey! Me and Jer-me-me arwe watchin' one of Bewca's showst!" Mike nodded as he entered the pizzeria.

"Oh, ok..."

"Yeah!" Bonnie held up the phone. "It'sth abowt fairwy twales and evil cursthes!"

"Oh...ok..." Mike looked at Chica, who shrugged.

"I haven't seen it, he'd turn it off every time I come near." Chica said as she carried a breakfast plate and set it on the table. "It's between Rebecca and Bonnie."

"Fawkey didn't want to watch it even tho there's a piwate..." Bonnie pouted before beaming at Mike. "You wanna watch it?"

"Well, I got to work..." Bonnie gave the cute face and Mike's will broke. "Ok fine." Bonnie cheered as Mike sat on the floor and helped Bonnie and Jeremy onto his lap as they watched the show.

"Guys..." Chica sighed. "It's time for breakfast..."

"Nope! We'wre watching Oncethe Upoon Twime!" Chica shook her head and chuckled, though having no clue what Bonnie was talking about. "We will get brweakfast lwater, Chwia!"

"Ok then..." She shook her head and laughed. She picked up Freddy and Foxy and got them in highchairs, followed by Gold and Marion.

"Chiwa, where'sth Sprwing?" Gold asked. Chica was about to answer before there was a sound of a magically poof sound and a yelp from Mike and a crash sound from the backroom and a pathetic 'ow'.

.

* * *

.

"I'm here~" Rebecca sang loudly as she entered the pizzeria.

"Thank goodness!" Chica exclaimed, looking a little frazzled. "Mike turned back into a toddler!" Rebecca blinked in surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"BEWCA!" Bonnie squealed, having been put in a high chair, next to a very confused looking Jeremy and a very embarrassed toddler-sized Mike, who was covering his face with his hands. "You came bwack!"

"O-Of course I did..." She managed out as Shabon stumbled out of the backroom followed by a now-normal sized Springs and Shaff and Davis. "Dad? You're still here?"

"Hmm? Well, I fell asleep...until he squished me..." He gestured to Springs.

"I said I was sorry." Springs grunted as he rubbed his temples.

"What the heck happened?!" Chica squealed.

"Guess the spell had a hiccup..." Shaff said, shrugging. "It happens."

"It happens?!" Chica looked ready to clock him, but Rebecca held her shoulder.

"Dude, the heck?" Rebecca said in annoyance. "We're barely able to handle this...Your sparkly fairy shin-ding needs to freaking work now."

"Sparkly, fairy...shin ding?" Shaff and Shabon said slowly, clearly trying to wrap their heads around the insult given to them by the brunette.

"We're almost out of supplies..." Chica said in annoyance, cutting them off. "Could you guys watch them while me and Rebecca go and get more supplies?"

"I can go by myself..." Rebecca offered, but was ignored.

"We are not baby sitters." Shabon snarked. "And you can't leave us with all of them!"

"I hate to say it, but Shab is right," Springs mumbled. "Unless you want the pizzeria to mysteriously vanish in a poof of smoke..." Chica looked frustrated by the guys before she smirked.

"Then we'll all go on a shopping trip!"

"W-What?!"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Wow...this is big..." Chica whispered as Foxy waddled ahead of them, him and Bonnie dragging Rebecca behind them.

"Look over twere!" Bonnie exclaimed. "And Dere!" Rebecca laughed.

"Slow down guys, we'll walk around in a second." She looked at Chica, Springs, and the two shadow anthros, Davis was given a free pass from Chica who wanted him to make sure he was ok after what happened. "I'll head for the toys and bedding, Shaft and other guy," Shabon looked ready to drop kick her. "will go get the big ticket, crib and bottles things, with Gold, Marion, and Springs, and Chica, Freddy, Mike and Jeremy go get the diapers and baby food..."

"We don't need Baby food." Freddy said as he tried getting his hand out of Chica's. "Chica, let me go! I can walk on my own!"

"Freddy, I don't want to lose you while we're in here..." Chica said before seeing his death glare and sighed, to the point of not wanting to deal with Freddy's tantrum. "Fine, fine," She let his hand go and he grunted.

"Thank you." Rebecca rolled her eyes before Foxy gasped.

"Lass! I see a pirates' ship! Come on! Come on!" Rebecca laughed before she followed the two very excited toddlers. Springs snorted.

"That's funny..."

"Uh huh..." Shaff said. "Well, we better get to the crib aisle..." they made their way to the area. Chica chuckled as she got Mike and Jeremy in the cart.

"Too bad all the car ones are taken..." Jeremy muttered under his breath. "Those ones are the best."

"Yeah..." Mike agreed. Freddy rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Chica as they went shopping.

.

* * *

.

"So come on, Mags," A slender Chicken wearing hot pink cargo shorts and a white shirt said as she walked with a white fox with pink tip fur and jeans and a leather jacket. "It's great that the boss sees that you're a great actress!"

"But I don't want to work with kids again..." the fox, Mags, whined in annoyance. "I was perfectly fine working in the backroom, prepping the food and fixing the things when it breaks."

"But don't worry, you won't be by yourself as 'Frosty the Ice Fox'," the chicken, Cia, beamed. "I heard that someone else is being brought on to make sure the kids don't go too crazy..."

"Who?"

"Dunno, maybe he'll be cute~" Mags rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You're always thinking about guys,"

"Why not? Guys are cute and provide free entertainment," She snickered. "What do you think would be a good idea to trick Blue into eating? I mean, we tried the carrots...but he caught on to that..."

"Speaking of which, what rabbit doesn't like Carrots?" While the two girls stared at the row of vegetables, a little toddler brown bear waddled over to them and grabbed Cia's pant leg, surprising the two.

"Uh, that's a bear in a diaper..."

"He looks kinda like Theo..."

"Chiwa, I'm sweepy..." Cia looked down at the bear. "I want up please..."

"Uh, Honey," She said slowly. "I'm not your mommy, I think you've got me confused..." The bear looked up at her and his lower lip trembled.

"Were'sth Chiwa?" Cia got to his level and shushed him.

"We'll help you find her, ok?"

"Freddy?!" They looked up as they saw Chica called his name.

"Chiwa!" The bird looked over at him and she breathed a sigh of relief as Cia picked up Freddy and walked over to Chica. "CHIWA!"

"Oh Freddy, you scared me..." She admitted as she took Freddy from Cia.

"I'm stho sorry mommy!" He cried as he clung to Chica, surprising her and the other two in the cart. Cia didn't seem to notice as she awwed.

"He's a cutie..."

"Y-Yeah..." She looked at Freddy. "Don't run off again, ok?"

"Okay..." He hugged her before looking shyly at Cia. "Tank you for helping me find Chiwa..."

"No worries," She said cheerfully. "My name is Cia by the way, this is my friend Mags." The fox waved.

"You're the lady from da store!" Jeremy said, pointing to her, and pretending to have a lisp, as to not freak her out.

"I remember you! Where's your friends?" There was a sudden crash and cheers.

"I got da pirate ship ice cream!" Chica's jaw dropped and covered her face with her free hand as over the intercom came;

"Clean up, Aisle 10, Toy Department."

.

* * *

.

 **The return of Baby Mike and Cia along with Mangle :D**

 **Also, babification of Freddy, not that he's aware or admit it. Also, I feel like 'Sparkly Fairy Shin-Ding' should be a tee-shirt**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer.**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 12: More Shopping

"Arwe you awright Bewca?" Bonnie whimpered as he held onto the brunette's knee as she sat on the floor with an ice pack to the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She grunted. "My head is still spinning..." Bonnie frowned sadly before looking at Foxy who was beaming like an idiot, clinging to his pirate ship as one of the cashiers came over with a broom.

"Fawkey, you were two reckwess; Bewca could've gotten weally huwrt."

"So?"

"So?! Bewca is woke fam-we to me! How could you huwt her wike that!"

"Bonnie, It was an accident." Rebecca said, not hearing the 'family' line. "Accidents happen." She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed as Chica came over. "Oh hey,"

"What happened?!"

"Fawkey tried gewting the piwate swip and knocked over da dispay." Bonnie explained. "And Bewca pusthed him out of da way...and got hurt becwause of him, the bwig buwwy."

"Hey!"

"I'm fine." Rebecca said as she took the ice pack off. "Just a bruise." Chica frowned but she nodded slowly as she adjusted the sleeping bear in her arms. "You got everything?"

"Almost..." Rebecca got up, thanked the cashier and stretched.

"Well me and the two can help too..." She said as Bonnie glared at Foxy and Foxy looked away, trying to focus on his pirate ship, but the feeling of guilt was rising in him.

"Bewca, arthe you sure you're ok?" Bonnie asked and Rebecca ruffled his head.

"Of course buddy, it takes more than a heavy toy to knock me out." She looked at Chica. "Lead the way,"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"What's the difference?" Shabon asked as he stared at the boxes containing cribs and Shaff shrugged as the two toddlers were staring at everything in awe and surprise.

"I dunno." The two looked at Springs, who was reading and comparing prices on the cribs.

"The bed space is different." He stated. "It basically means how many toddlers are being put to a bed."

"Huh..." Springs looked at them and sighed.

"You guys didn't think any of this through when you changed Gold and Marion into toddlers, did you?"

"Uh...course I did?" Shaff asked and Springs sighed. "What makes you the expert on toddlers anyways?"

"You mean other than being a toddler recently? Well, I did some googling about what toddlers need and what not while helping Chica. Figure it would help."

"Oh...okay..." Springs smirked as he looked at the two.

"How was meeting Davis by the way?"

"Wait, you know him?!"

"Well duh, he's Rebecca's dad; and she's the night guard. I've gotten to hear him baby her over the phone."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," Springs said slowly, noting the change in Shaff's tone. "Now come on, help me out with this box."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Foxy, what's the matter with you?" Jeremy asked as Foxy half-heartily pushed the pirate ship toy. The rust colored fox sighed sadly as Chica laughed at the faces Rebecca made showing the baby purees.

"I be feelin' a tad upset..." Foxy admitted. "I mean I know the lass is fine...but it was me own fault that she got hurt..."

"It isth youse fault." Bonnie stated. "She said be care fwul but you justh kept gowimg! You justh keep gowimg and gowimg!"

"Whoa, chill, Bonnie," Mike said. "Like Rebecca said; accidents happen. Foxy didn't mean it." The light purple rabbit huffed and Foxy sighed sadly.

"I suppose so..."

"Well, Freddy and Gold ate the pizza purée, Marion did too..." The toddlers looked up as Rebecca and Chica stepped back over to the cart, Rebecca putting crackers in the cart.

"Toddlers need more than just pizza..." Rebecca argued. "Heck, Bonnie didn't even know what an apple was," Bonnie's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "I'm just saying that we should at least expand their tastes while they can't run off and get take out,"

"I guess you have a point..." Chica chuckled before looking at the boys. "What do you guys think?" Mike shrugged.

"I suppose, but no Brussels sprouts or mush peas." Jeremy stated, accentuating his point by scrunching up his face. Rebecca chuckled and Chica awed.

"Alright." Chica smiled as Freddy stirred, looked up at Chica before laying his head back down and going back to sleep. Rebecca looked at him and chuckled.

"He's a lot cuter like this..." Bonnie frowned.

"But I'm da cutesth!" Bonnie exclaimed and Rebecca ruffled his ears.

"Of course, Bonnie...You are the most cutest baby bunny ever." Bonnie beamed, proud of himself as he sat down. She looked over at Foxy who seemed disinterested in the pirate ship, and frowned before she lifted him up.

"Whoa! What are ye be doin'?!"

"Somebody's in a bad mood," She said as she held him. "Perhaps a high view might help your mood." Foxy frowned and looked away as Bonnie pouted.

"I want up!" He whined and Rebecca sighed.

"You will when we leave, ok? Foxy needs to get a turn too." She explained. "And besides, the pirate needs his look-out perch."

"Ooooh..." Bonnie said slowly.

"Is that ok?"

"I suppose..." Rebecca smiled and ruffled his ears.

"Good Boy..." She looked at Chica. "Me and Foxy will go check on Springs and the shadow duo. You know, in case they got lost." Chica nodded.

"Alright then, be careful." Chica said as the two walked off before shaking her head.

"She's weird." Jeremy said and Mike shrugged.

"Yeap."

"Not she's not!" Bonnie exclaimed. "She'sth the bestest!" He blushed before looking at Chica. "Though, you're the bestest two Chwia..." Jeremy snorted.

"Nice save." Mike chuckled as Chica sighed, playfully shaking her head.

"You boys are ridiculous..." She laughed as Freddy stirred again.

"I'm tywing to sweep...So be quwiet you bwig idiots..." He grumbled, earning laughing from Jeremy and Bonnie.

.

* * *

.

 **And the adorableness continues, with Foxy being the next to mentally regress, perhaps? And I would be terrified of allowing Shaff and Shabon to take care of the kids.**

 **Yeah, the Servers went crazy, so trying to update this was a mess XD But at Least it's suppose to work from now on.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer.**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**

 **Also: if you have idea for Home please let me know, because I have gotten nothing... ^^;**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 13: Connect the Dots (And Springs is _Old_ )

"Alright, talk to me Foxy." The rust colored fox looked up at Rebecca. "You seem upset."

"Uh...well..." The fox pouted and sighed.

"No judgement Foxy, be open and honest..."

"I-I'm sorry about hurting you!" He yelled, admittedly surprising Rebbeca. And Once he started, he couldn't stop as he wailed and cried, repeatedly apologizing. Rebecca was quiet and let him let it all out. "I'm a monsther...A weally bad monster!" She lifted his chin up.

"You are not a monster." She sternly said. "You are a playful, light hearted sweetie, who while is rambunctious and impulsive; you are a brave, strong, leader, who knows how to put a smile on people's faces." She tapped his chest in time with her positive list and smiled at him. "Now, enough with being a grumpy mopey Gus, ok?" Foxy frowned and blinked in confusion before smiling.

"My name's not Gus! I'm Foxy!" Rebecca smiled as she blew a raspberry into his stomach, causing him to laugh hysterically.

"Then don't be so grumpy!" She laughed before adjusting Foxy. "No more frowns, alrighty?"

"Alright..." Foxy sighed.

"Good. Ah, I see Springs and the two shadow guys...let's see if they're alright and Gold and Marion didn't drive them up the wall."

"Ok~!" She walked over to them and waved.

"Yo, Springs, Laurel, Hardy, what's up?"

"What a Hardy?" Shabon asked as he looked up. "And isn't a Laurel a plant?" Rebecca rolled her eyes and groaned.

"They're two comedians from the silent era." Rebecca groaned. "But besides, do you guys need help?"

"We can handle shopping-" Shaff said before Marion tossed a sippy cup at him and giggled. Shaff sighed in annoyance as he slowly picked the cup up. "You little..." Marion tied to look innocent but he had a big grin on his face.

" _ **I wuv you**_ ~" Rebecca hid a smile as Shaff sighed.

"You are a little snot," Marion blinked confused as Springs rubbed his head.

"Don't worry buddy, Shaff is feeling loopy."

" _ **Woopy**_?"

"Yeah, Loopy."

" _ **Why?**_ " Springs frowned.

"Uh, well...he's got lots of silly thinking...he thinks that her daddy," He pointed to Rebecca. "Is his brother." Marion looked from Rebecca to Shaff and back again before looking at Gold, the both looking beyond confused.

"But she's not a bwear..." Gold said, looking at Rebecca. "Wight?"

"Last I checked." Shaff frowned, irritated. "What? I'm curious to hear about this."

"It's rather complicated to explain and-" Shaff was interuptted as a musical ringtone came from Rebecca.

"Huh, One moment." She took her phone out of her jacket and answered it. "Hello?" The three adults and the three toddlers watched as Rebecca spoke n the phone. "Uh huh...uh ok...Yeah, Yeah I come over later...No, It's not an issues, I love you to hon...Bye," Rebecca hung up, slightly red but still smiling before she was noticing the others. "It was Doll...and she wanted me to help out with her dress rehearsal for something or other..."

"Can I come too lass?"

"Well, it's going to be an adult thing only, but you'll be able to see the true performance in a few days." Foxy huffed in annoyance.

"I'm an adwult..."

"But Chica's going to need help keeping everyone in line...I mean do you really expect the others to help?" Foxy sighed but nodded.

"No..."

"Hey!" Rebecca glared at Shabon and he shut up.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Walker," Chica said as she let the older man in.

"Please call me Davis," he said. "I figured that you could use the help." Chica chuckled as she followed him to the toddlers that were playing with Springs and the two Shadows.

"Oh hey, it's you," Springs said boredly. "Glad to see you're alright," Davis smirked and laughed.

"Springs, it isn't the first time you've fallen onto me." Springs raised an eyebrow as he looked confused.

"Wait, you used to-you said you were a child entertainer- and Rebecca's your kid..." Springs looked up at Davis, who nodded slowly as the gears, pun intended, finally clicked for Springs. "Oh my gods I'm so old!" The babies lost it and even Chica hid a smile as the shrieks, laughing, and which led to hiccuping from Gold as Davis rolled his eyes.

"You just realized that, Springs?" Springs whimpered as he toppled over onto his side, trying to come to terms with being old.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Where's Mags?" the light blue rabbit asked as he sat next to the light brown bear, and finishing applying his rouge. "We've been waiting forever."

"It's been less than two minutes..."

"My point exactly, Theo." The bear sighed as Rebecca walked over to them.

"Hey, is this spot taken?" She asked and the rabbit looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Only by the air darling." Theo groaned as Rebecca didn't looked impressed as she sat down.

"Yeah...sure..." She started. "Name's Rebecca...who are you two?"

"He's Blue." Theo said quickly. "And I'm Theo," Rebecca nodded slowly.

"Uh huh...cool..."

"When is she coming out..." Blue whined and Theo groaned.

"She's still getting the costume on...And she's still going to be faster than you are."

"Ugh, Not true!" He said offended before he got shushed by Cia as she came over.

"Can it Baby Blue, it's almost time."

"Stop calling me that!" Blue said, his face the same color as he rouge.

"Then stop being a baby." She said. "I've met toddlers more behaved than you."

"Bull honkey." Cia looked up and recongized Rebecca and smiled.

"Uh huh." She said. "Heck, I would make a bet that you'd be more mature as a toddler-" Before she could get the words out of her mouth, Blue was engulfed in a pale yellow smoke poof and when it vanished, a confused and flabbergasted baby blue rabbit was in his place, his lip trembling. The others looked at each other and Rebecca blinked.

"Huh...I didn't see that coming..."

.

* * *

.

 **I couldn't keep the Toy animatronics away forever and Blue got the short end of the stick :3**

 **And of course Springs finds the truth out about him and Davis and is reminded how he's _old_ (and we all need to remind him how old he is; I mean, his friend/co-worker has matured and grown up and has an adult daughter he now works with XD)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer.**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 14: Baby Blue and Guess Who's Who

"Uh..." Rebecca said slowly as Blue frowned in irritation.

"Cia, stop! Let me keep my make up!" He whimpered as he tried to keep the bird from the taking his makeup case.

"No." She said sternly. "This isn't made for two year olds."

"So?"

"Well at the moment, you are two. So there." Cia said as she finally got the makeup kit. Blue pouted and huffed as Doll poked her head out of the curtains.

"What's all the hubub?" She asked before seeing Blue. "...That's baby blue bunny..."

"My name is Blue damnit! Stop saying that my name is Baby Blue!" Doll blinked in surprise as Mags poked her head out above Doll's head, her pink tipped ears now dyed a ice blue color. "No! Don't look at me like this!"

"He's...that's a baby!" Mags exclaimed, clearly stunned. "Is that really you Blue?"

"Yes..." He grumbled. Mags stayed behind Doll as Blue frowned. "No need to be scared of me! I don't bite!"

"I know..." She said slowly. "But still..."

"This is beyond weird..." Doll said slowly. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know..." Blue sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well, how do we fix this?!" Rebecca picked up her phone and called the Pizzeria.

"Let me call, the others at the pizzeria..." Rebecca said slowly as she got out her phone. "Those two idiots got some explaining to do..."

"Oh you think?!" Blue snapped. "I mean how the heck am I going to go to my psychology course? I barely get enough respect as it is..."

"Well, you could stop wearing makeup," Theo muttered, only to get 'punched' by Blue.

"Those kids love it when I wear makeup! I can't disappoint them!" Cia sighed as she stepped between the two.

"Knock it off," She warned. "Or when we find out what happened, I'm going to make sure you get a turn as a toddler, Theo. Diapers and everything, too." Theo looked horrified as Mags looked more annoyed with the idea of dealing with more toddlers as Rebecca waited for the phone to be picked up. "Theo, go find something for Blue to wear," Blue raised an eyebrow. "I don't want you to get cold, Blue...this is an ice cream place..." Blue sighed as Theo was about to complain but moved as Cia glared at him. "And nothing that's too babyish! I'm not having Blue mentally regress because we're babying him! Capche?!"

"Roger!" Theo exclaimed, before running off as Rebecca spoke on the phone, though she was trying to be subtle explaining what happened.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Alright Bonnie, open up..." Davis chuckled as he held the spoon to the uncooperative rabbit's mouth.

"Nu-Uh! Yucky!" Bonnie cried out loud, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Bonnie, you ate it before..." Chica argued. "When Rebecca was feeding you..." Bonnie went red as he realized that he was caught.

"Umm Bewca bwibed me?" Chica snorted as Davis didn't look impressed before the phone rang. Chica headed up to answer it.

"Listen, buddy," Davis said, getting Bonnie's attention. "I expect better from somebody that likes my daughter," Bonnie blinked.

"W-What?!"

"You need to prove yourself to me so I can let Rebecca hang out with you; I expect only the best for my daughter." Bonnie was stunned as the other toddlers snickered and giggled as Davis looked at Bonnie with half lidded eyes, fighting a smile on his face. Bonnie pouted.

"No fair!" He whined.

"Lots of things aren't fair, buddy boy," Davis argued. "Now, are you going to eat?" Bonnie looked at him and grabbed the spoon and shoved in his mouth, glaring at Davis all the while. "Good Boy." He patted Bonnie's head as Chica came back, looking both concerned and completely confused. "What's up?"

"I'm not exactly sure..." She admitted. "Rebecca called and said that someone else turned into a toddler..." Shaff looked up from the book he was trying to read with Gold.

"What?!"

"Yeah, a coworker just magically went poof!"

"Peoof!" Freddy repeated, waving his arms happily.

"Rebecca said that she is bring over the toddler and the others that saw it..."

"Bewca isth coming back?" Bonnie squealed, tossing the spoon down.

"Yeah..." Chica said slowly and Bonnie cheered.

"How in the fu-" Shaff started to say before he looked at Gold. "Did you do this?!"

"Do What?" He asked innocently and Shaff shook his head.

"Why did I ask you?" He wondered aloud as Shabon walked backed from the kitchen area, frowning. "What's with you?"

"Davis..." Shabon asked slowly. "...Do you know someone named Jesse?" Davis blinked as he racked his brain.

"Uh...well...other than having a crush on a girl named Jesse when I was little...Uh...I think one of the suit actors was named Jesse...Oh wait! Yeah, Jesse worked the Gold Rabbit Suit," Davis trailed off. "It was different than you, Springs..." The rabbit in question raised an eyebrow. "It looked like girl last time I saw it, before it got 'retired' when the restaurant changed hands...Jesse worked the other rabbit suit too..." Shabon nodded slowly as Davis was quiet before snickering.

"What?" Shaff asked.

"What's tho funny?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered a time when my brother first met Jesse; he was such a blubbering idiot..I am amazed we even got the jobs..." Shaff raised an eyebrow, confused and immediately curious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jesse was the owner of Fredbear's daughter." Shaff and Shabon blinked twice and in unison screamed;

"WHAT?!"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Some Blue Hijinks, and Davis 'scaring' Bonnie into behaving by pretending to be the 'disgruntled, overprotective' dad...** **And for this story's canon (not that I think it adds any importance) ; Rebecca's mom is on a cruise with her buddies and the massage guys are Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica with the cupcake helping out**

 **Also, Scott Cawthon needs to stop updating so fast; I'm barely keeping up and whatever the FNAF story is going, I'm getting freaking confused XD (Hence, some changes, especially with the Fredbear's era rabbit character and Shabon)**

 **Buuuuuuut FNAF World looks adorable, so grain of salt in my complaining...**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer.**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 15: Springs is Jealous...Again

"WHAT!?" Shabon yelled loudly.

"That was my ear..." Davis mumbled under his breath. "And yeah, Jesse was the owner's kid...you knew her or something?" Shabon was quiet for a second, trying to figure out his thoughts.

"I...uh...possibly..." Luckily the door opened and Rebecca walked in, letting in the others behind her, distracting everyone.

"Cia?" Chica exclaimed before she spotted the blue rabbit in the chicken's arms. "Oh my!"

"Chica, this is Blue..." Rebecca started to say before she noticed her dad. "Dad?! The heck are you doing here?! Don't you have retired-dad things to do?!" Her dad rolled his eyes.

"At the moment, no." He stated as Bonnie squealed and after squirming out of Davis's lap, he waddled over to Rebecca.

"Bewca! You're dwaddy isth a bwig bwoty butt!" He exclaimed as he made the grabby hands in the air. Rebecca blinked several times, trying to understand the purple rabbit.

"Huh..." She managed out and Blue rolled his eyes as Cia walked over to Chica, who offered a sympathetic smile for the light blue rabbit.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment..." Blue started to say but then his stomach rumbled in disagreement.

"I'll get dinner started..." Chica chuckled.

"Dwinner~ Yum!" Freddy squealed and Springs rolled his eyes. "Mama! Can I hwep?"

"Stop calling Chica, your mother," Springs said and Freddy huffed.

"She's my momma!"

"Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of Sheba."

"Well you dwo half a feminie fwigure." Freddy said innocently as Rebecca and the other toddlers lost it and even Davis had to hold back a snicker as Springs looked ready to punt the baby bear.

"Thin ice Fazbear. You're on thin ice."

.

* * *

.

 _Fredbear's Diner_

 _"I can't do this..."_

 _"Ah come on, Jamie..." A teenaged Davis mumbled as they stepped towards the diner. "You can't be scared of robots..."_

 _"It's not that..." Davis's twin brother argued, slowly. "It's just...you know the stories..."_

 _"What? That the rabbit and bear move at night? So?" Davis shrugged. "It'll be fine...Besides, I'm going for the night guard position...not you," He trailed off before he smirked. "Oh, I get it. You've got the hots for the manager."_

 _"W-What?! N-No! That's not it!" Davis kept his smirk as he looked at his brother._

 _"Uh huh..." He opened the door. "Whatever Romeo, let's just get this interview over with. I heard that the pizza's the best in town."_

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"The pawk?" Freddy asked as Rebecca shrugged.

"Why not?" She said. "It's a nice day, and fresh air never hurt anyone."

"Someone might recognize us..." Mike mumbled and Rebecca shrugged.

"You think if they did, would they say anything?" Rebecca argued. "Would you ask if the baby you saw was a grown man last your saw them?" Mike frowned and opened his mouth before sighing.

"Valid point." Rebecca smirked.

"What's a pwak?" Gold asked.

"It's a big plot of land that they put trees 'n stuff in," Jeremy said as he yawned, making a cute squeak sound. "Lots of guys like to take their dates there."

"Oooooh..."

"Dwo we half dwates?" Bonnie asked innocently, earning the howling laughter of Foxy and the annoyed groans of Blue. Rebecca glared at the duo before sweetly turning to Bonnie.

"Dates aren't a requirement." She said. "And if it is, we can work something out."

"I wanna be ywour date!" Rebecca laughed as Springs watched, mildly jealous, though no one would've noticed as Shabon tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Springs asked.

"I need your help." Springs raised an eyebrow. "...Well, it's that I need to find out, who this 'Jesse' person was, and why I would know him, her..."

"Davis already told you; she was the suit actor and owner's kid. And I'm guessing how you and Shaft came to be, well, it's elementary my dear dumbass." Shabon frowned. "What?"

"I'm a guy."

"Ok. Fine, you're a guy, you want a gold medal? I don't give a shit if your a rutabaga, you and Shafty should be focusing on fixing them," He gestured to the toddlers. "I'm not keen on sharing my night guard."

"Your night guard?" Springs went red as he realized what he let slip.

"The night guard...The night guard...I don't like the diapered dimwits hogging the attention." Shabon raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly.

"Uh...huh..."

.

* * *

.

 _Fredbear's Diner_

 _"And that's it." Davis blinked._

 _"Seriously?" The manager sighed in mild irritation. "I just thought that it would be a bit more complicated..."_

 _"It's supposed to be idiot-proof. Don't disappoint." Davis frowned before he spotted the two animatronics poking their heads from around the corner. "Uh..." The manager sighed. "Don't mind them, they're harmless. Right guys?"_

 _"Yes ma'am!" The two said sheepishly. The manager sighed and shook her head._

 _"You ok?" Davis asked._

 _"Yeah...I've just got meetings with my family and some upstart wanting to buy the place...it's going to be a freaking trainwreck..." The manager laughed bitterly. "It's nothing big, just bidding price wars and fighting like that, just have a good night and don't do anything stupid, kay?"_

 _"Gotcha..." Davis said slowly as the manager yawned and walked out of the building. He looked at the two animatronics who shyly hid behind the wall. He shook his head and pulled up the camera screens."Welp...this is going to be night..."_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **More flashbacks, All the babies being adorables, and Springs trying to be a tough guy, while failing miserably, and being made fun of by a bear in a diaper. (all's good right XD)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer . And canon smanon**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 16: The Park and Flashbacks

 _Fredbear's Diner_

 _"James? You ok?" The young man looked up in question from the papers he was fumbling with at the man in front of him. He frowned as he tried to remember which Walker sibling was in front of him._

 _"Uh...Jamie?" The man raised an eyebrow, not looking impressed._

 _"Are me and my brother that hard to tell apart? We have been working here for a year now..." James laughed nervously. "And yes it's me."_

 _"Sorry man, haven't been paying attention...My dad's been trying to tell though morons that we're not selling, but they're not listening...and they think they can scare my dad into selling..." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Ugh, people are stupid..." Jamie sighed but didn't say anything. "And of course, my sister isn't helping my cause, she ended up getting a stomach bug and can't work today...So I've got to work the rabbit suit..." He groaned in annoyance._

 _"I can work by myself..." James blew a strawberry and had a strange derp face as he snorted, earning a smile from Jamie._

 _"Some big suit monkeys' kid is having a birthday party and he specifically asked for both characters..but he wants Fredbear to actually serve...ugh people are nuts..." He groaned and sighed. "But thanks for offering man..."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"_ WOW!" Freddy squealed as Chica put him on the blanket in the park. "Isth so bwig!"

"Yeppers," She sang as Rebecca stretched as Bonnie, Gold, and Marion climbed onto her and tried to swing on her arms. "Rebecca, who did you say was going to meet us here?"

"You mean other than the two shadow idiots? Yeah, Doll's mom offered to come help watch them..."

"Dwoll mommy?"

"Yep, Doll's mom is coming to help out. You boys promise to be nice?" Gold, Bonnie, and Freddy nodded seriously but Jeremy sighed as did Blue.

"Why do we need more people to see us in diapers?" Blue asked in disgust.

"Hey, Doll's mom is awesome," Rebecca argued. "Besides, I heard she's a pretty killer storyteller."

"Rweally?" Rebecca nodded seriously as Foxy looked excited. "Doesth she know about piwates!?" Rebeca smiled and looked up.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Foxy spun around to see an older woman wearing a leather jacket, arms crossed and taking the scene in. Foxy's jaw dropped as the woman chuckled.

"So you're the boys that Doll and Becca were talking about..." She said, placing her hand on her chin. "Much cuter than what I was expecting." Freddy and Gold went red as Bonnie giggled and the woman shook Chica's hand.

"I'm Chica, ma'am,"

"Cute name I'm-"

"Jesse?!" The woman was able to turn around in confusion before getting a bunny hug from Shabon, much to the shock and surprise of everyone else, including the shadow color bear following behind. "It's really you!"

.

* * *

.

 _Fazbear's Pizzeria, 1983_

 _"Yo dude, check it out!" Jamie looked up as he was getting the gold colored costume off._

 _"What?" Jesse's grin widened as he pointed._

 _"Your brother's got an audience." Jamie quickly took the costume off and looked out the room. Unaware to his twin brother, who was sitting in a chair, playing Bonnie's guitar, he had an audience of the little kids and the animatronics watching him in awe. Jamie held back a snort as he and James watched Davis play until a figure blocked their sight._

 _"Are you two having fun?" The two looked up at the waitress, and James laughed sheepishly._

 _"Ah, come on, sis, you never let me have a chance to get blackmail..." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall._

 _"Well, when your blackmailing interferes with my need to get home, then sister pulls rank." James's smiled faltered as he nodded. "Oh stop frowning, you-"_

 _"Hey, are you and Walker done getting dressed?" One of the purple wearing managers asked. "You two need to get to the birthday party."_

 _"They already performed." Jesse said. "Where's the other actors?" The purple manager shrugged._

 _"No shows...seriously, we need you guys to get back there..." James sighed and Jamie rolled his eyes._

 _"Don't worry bro, I'll get Davis to take me home..." She hug him and before turning to go get Davis, she winked and blew a kiss at Jamie who went bright red. James smirked as he snickered._

 _"Dude, you are wrapped her finger...and you two aren't even dating yet..."_

 _"S-Shut up!"_

.

* * *

.

"Dude, the fuck?!" Rebecca exclaimed, stunned and shocked at Shabon's bunny hug. The woman growled something and tried to push herself free. When that didn't work she managed to kick Shabon near the legs and managed to squirm free. The rabbit squeaked in pain and fell over, making the toddlers laugh and snort.

"Jesse..." Shabon squeaked into the ground. "You haven't changed at all...and why are you so mean...?"

"Shabby fwall down!" Gold sang happily. "Dwo it agwain!"

"I'm starting to seriously wonder what in the serious fuck is wrong with you two?" Rebecca said. "I mean seriously; how many people are you two going claim you know?!" Shaff glared at Rebecca and huffed as the woman wiped her hands.

"You've got some strange friends, Rebbeca..."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Today's Lesson: don't mess with leather jacket-wearing old ladies; or you'll end up like Shabon (XD) and that Rebecca has magical entertaining powers with toddlers XD**

 **If I was Rebecca, I'd be pretty annoyed with Shab and Shaft (though you'd think they would've told them what's going on).**

 **And we see who Shabon really is and I got to keep my Jesse James joke (which is yays for me) and more FlashBacks**

 **Also this is a weird thing (for me) that I updated twice, but hey nobody can predict the ways of the plot bunny XD**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer . And canon smanon**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 17: Proving a Point

"Sab? Awre you ok?" Gold asked as he poked the rabbit, who was still face down into the ground.

"Just peachy..." He mumbled into the ground.

"Oh...ok..." Gold looked at the older woman, Jesse. "Why dwid ywou make Shab fwall?"

"Well, honey," Jesse explained slowly. "even if the dimwit is right, claiming to be my brother-"

"I am!" Jesse ignored him.

"He should know not to force a bear-well, bunny-hug onto someone, especially when they haven't bathe in, what 30 years?" She gagged, making Gold giggle as Shabon looked up and even Shaff sniffed his fur.

"We really stink?" He asked weakly before looking at Rebecca, who shrugged.

"I can't smell anything well..." She admitted. "Why'd you think I took the night guard position at Fazbear's Frights in the first place?"

"That expwains why Spwings wikes you," Bonnie said in a jealous matter-of-fact voice. "He's stinky." The other toddlers, with the exception of Mike and Jeremy, nodded. Rebecca blinked as she looked at Bonnie.

"What?!"

"Da wad said that Spwings be stinky, wass." Foxy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Which he is."

"Uh...huh..." Jesse looked at Shabon and studied him.

"If you are Jesse...three things; why are 1, not dead; 2, why are you a rabbit; and 3, prove it." Shabon blinked and placed his hand on his chin, trying to figure out the answers.

"Uh...well..."

"We are manifestation or something of the souls of us that died a horribly painful death," Shaff explained. "It's a more complicated than that, but it's the jist of that...Rather not talk about it..."

"Cop-Out." Rebecca coughed under her breath, earning a glare. "Ah come on, you think we'd be scared of something that happened a while ago?"

"That happened a while ago?!" Shaff snapped standing above Rebecca "Are you that damn insensitive?! Me and James died in these fucking suits!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she got to her feet.

"Everybody dies at one point or another." She stated. "Do you want special treatment cause you wore faulty suits?" Shaff blinked, like he was smacked between the eyes. "Yeah, I know about the suits; I got listen to that Phone Guy's 'helpful' recordings, while trying to not die every night," She used the air quotes as Jesse raised an eyebrow as the toddlers hid near Jesse.

"He actually did training?" Jesse mumbled under her breath. "Huh..." Shaff shook his head, shaking a shaky memory away and glared at Rebecca.

"You couldn't understand what-"

"I've got it." Shab said, interrupting Shaff and Rebecca's throw down. "Uh, the thing to prove myself..." Jesse rolled her hand to have him continue, not showing much emotion, probably not willing to get her hopes dashed.

"Alright..."

"You always wanted to name your first child after your favorite story, the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy...Though I joked about you naming a child using the first letters of the author...L-fra-ba, you weren't impressed...neither was the guy next to you..." Jesse subtly tried to hid her mouth as she nodded slowly as Rebecca raised her eyebrow. "Uh...it's a bit fuzzy and vague at the moment, but you always wore an emerald and turquoise pendant..Wait, you hit a guy in purple with it! Between the eyes, cause he was trying to flirt with you!" He laughed. "He could never scare you...don't remember his name..." Rebecca looked over at Jesse as Shab snickered to himself.

"Doll's name is Dorothy..." She mouthed at her and Jesse coughed a few times, tears threatening to fall, holding onto something on her neck.

"Awre ywou ok, Dwoll's Mommy?" Bonnie asked, tugging on her leg. Jesse looked down at Bonnie and smiled gently.

"Y-Yes...I'm ok...I just never thought...I'd ever see or hear my brother again..." Shabon perked up.

"See! I told you Jesse!" He beamed and Jesse wiped tears away before she paused.

"But..."

"But what?" Shabon asked.

"...What happened to Jamie?" She asked quietly. "You two died at the same time...if you are him...you would know what happened to Jamie..."

"Shawf says histh name wasth Jamwe..." Freddy said slowly. Jesse looked from him to Shaff, who sheepishly nodded. She studied the bear, not exactly sure if the shadowy-purple bear was her old sweetheart.

.

* * *

.

 _"You sure this is a real thing?" Rebecca asked as she help up the animatronic suit hybrid._

 _"For sure, dude," The other employee, Mickey, said. "I doubled checked and tripled...even Ross did too..." The older man nodded. Rebecca frowned as she looked the thing over._

 _"And you sure I've got to be the one to try it?"_

 _"You are the shortest." Ross said._

 _"And skinniest. And we'd only get like a little sued by your folks if you kick the bucket..." Mickey said, earning the death glare. "What?"_

 _"Ok...so is there an actual way of working this thing?" She asked. "O-Other than the audio tapes...I mean..." Ross shrugged._

 _"Pfft, dude, there is no way those robo-parts could even work," Mick said. "We'll just do the tightening thing and go in one at a time..." Rebecca looked at Ross with a 'Seriously' face, to which the man shrugged._

 _"Obviously, now we know what he does with his spare time."_

 _"What?" Rebecca sorted before sighing._

 _"Alright, fine, whatever...let's get this over with," She said as she grabbed a wrench and began to fight with the animatronic endoskeleton, cranking it back as her girlfriend opened the door to the horror attraction._

 _"Mind if I come in?" She sang as she entered._

 _"'Sup Ms. Doll?" He asked as Rebecca and Ross managed to get the thing to 'suit' mode. "Becca's going to be trying the suit we found!" Doll frowned slightly as Rebecca started to put her legs in._

 _"You sure it's safe?" Doll asked, looking at the decaying yellow suit warily._

 _"Perfectly dude~!"_

 _._

 _"Something seems off..." Springs said slowly as he, Gold, and Marion watched through the window as Rebecca limped into the room before she sat in the chair and pulled up the tablet._

 _" **Yeah...** " Marion said. " **Maybe I can get her to talk later?** "_

 _"Yeah...oh hey, you know what that scream and crunch was earlier?" Gold asked as Springs looked horrified. "You didn't hear it? It was a couple hours ago..."_

 _"No! Why didn't you two dimwits tell me?!" Both magically inclined animatronics shrugged._

 _" **I assumed you already knew, and what do you care? She's merely a night guard.** " Springs' expression darkened._

 _"She's not just a night guard. She..." Springs paused to try and figure out the proper words. "She reminds me of an old friend." Gold and Marion looked at him, clearly shocked at that. "What? You don't think I have friends? I was great friends with the suit actors."_

 _" **Actors, as in plural?** " Marion asked. " **Aren't at least two of them dead? And didn't the other get seriously hurt? Besides, nobody used you after the cheap ones were bought by Fazbear Entertainment so why would anyone remember you...** " Springs growled in irritation._

 _"And besides, that's not the point; she's just a night guard..." Gold said. "Not an actress, or actor." Springs looked away as he thought about the man that the night guard reminded him of before he noticed a new dark color on his legs, a dark crusty red color, almost like dried blood. Springs frowned, wondering where that came from as Gold and Marion watched in confusion as they watched before shrugging._

 _" **He's a lot weirder than normal...** "_

 _"Y-Yeah..."_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Big thanks to** **Meriatressia** **for helping me out with this :D**

 **As for the hybrid suits, big thing to note is that the switching from 'animatronic' to 'suit', the animatronic gets turned 'off'/'sleep' mode, so the animatronic isn't aware of any _incidents_ that may happen while in 'suit mode'**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer . And canon smanon**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 18: Another Chair Bites the Dust  


 _Later_

"Bewca! Wook at me! I'm dwancing!" Bonnie squealed as Rebecca watched as she sat in the dining chair, watching the rabbit 'dance' with Doll.

"You're doing a good job..." She laughed as Foxy huffed.

"My twurn, Bwonnie!" Foxy exclaimed. "I wanna dance wiff Dwoll!" Bonnie clung to Doll, who chuckled.

"Oh come on, let's behave...all of you can dance with me." Doll said, before looking at Mags. "You want to join as well..." Mags chuckled nervously and shook her head, having been standing a good distance from the toddlers.

"I dunno..." She said slowly. "I...don't want get hurt...or hurt them on accident..." Doll nodded slowly.

"Understood."

"We'll behave!" Freddy promised. "Wight?" Bonnie and Foxy nodded seriously. "Swee! We will behave!"

"Best place to practice..." Blue offered sheepishly. Mags sighed slowly before looking at Doll, who shrugged sheepishly as Jesse stared at the water, Chica had gotten her ad Davis. To say their conversation was awkward, was an understatement. After a few minutes, Jesse sighed.

"You believe those two?" She asked, subtly gesturing to Shaff and Shabon who where being 'forced' to work on a cure by Springs. Davis watched the trio before shrugging.

"Under normal circumstances, probably not." He admitted. "But...There's something about the two that definitely remind me of James and Jamie..." Jesse nodded somberly as she took a sip.

"Same here...but at least I know they..." There was a large crash and the giggles and laughter of the toddler. "They've managed to keep busy." Davis laughed and nodded.

"Yeah..." He coughed and stretched, his back crackling a bit, making the woman shudder.

"Davis!" She squealed. "Don't do that! You know I hate that sound!" Davis stuck his tongue out and popped his back some more. "Davy!" Davis laughed

"Aha! The great Davidni strikes back!" He suddenly wince as he clenched his side. "Ow, ow...sonofabitch..."

"That's still sore?" She asked, concerned and Davis shrugged. "It's been 30 years though..."

"It aches sometimes...but it's nothing."

"Davis, the suit malfunctioned and crushed you, that hardly counts as 'nothing'." Springs perked up and looked over at them.

"What?!" Davis shrugged, turning a shade of pink.

"It wasn't that big of a deal...I lived, didn't I? Ok, so maybe not being able to move for a while sucked, but I'm ok..."

"What suit?!" Springs demanded as he came over to Davis, who clearly wasn't happy with the attention, especially now that the toddlers were looking at him.

"An old suit." Davis said. "I got hit in the wrong way, and I got hurt." He shrugged. "It got caught on something-"

"The curtains." Jesse said quietly and Davis gave her a 'not helping' face. "That must have been why you didn't get crushed fully..."

"Or the fact it was an expensive suit and there was a sort of safety lock...and the fact the ER was already there cause of the accident outside," Davis added under his breath, earning a glare from Jesse. "But either way, I lived obviously."

"What suit was it!?" Springs demanded and Davis scooted back slightly.

"Well...it's a tad fuzzy." He said. "I don't remember." Springs frowned as he looked at Davis, as if he would get the answer from reading his face. "Sorry Springs." Jesse looked at Davis, not believing a word of it.

"Davis..." She started to say before there was a sudden, and loud, poof and the shrieks of giggles. The three looed at the toddlers and saw the chair were Rebecca was sitting in, broken and the woman in question on the ground and a very confused, but now adult, Gold on top of her. Both Shabon and Shaff smirked as they high fived each other as Gold started to ask a question before Rebecca groaned.

"Ow..."

.

* * *

.

 _"Seriously?" Springs listened in as he heard the night guard talking to the older man, Ross, in the other room. He was still curious about how he got the red marks on his legs, but he couldn't really believe that the night guard (or that scrawny hyper human looking squirrel) would explain to him if he just wandered in and asked. "You sold the place?" Springs perked up, clearly surprised; sold usually meant he was going to be back in a cardboard box, squished beyond belief again. He sighed before Ross spoke._

 _"Fazbear Entertainment made an offer that I couldn't afford to ignore..."_

 _"Dude, I'm not going to sue the place for what happened..." Springs raised an eyebrow as he poked his head up to look at the two talking. Springs noticed that the night guard was leaning on the door and wearing some weird striped tights; that couldn't be part of the uniform, right? "Accidents happen..."_

 _"You almost lost function of your legs." Ross gestured to her legs. "And I can't in good conscience keep the place running with faulty suits..." Springs blinked a few times as an old memory started to resurface. He was near a backroom, or was it a stage?...a man he couldn't see, begging for help weakly...a group of people trying to open...and there was the sound of sirens..._

 _"Ross...accidents happen, and besides, the vents-"_

 _"I'm trying to call someone, but no one wants to even enter here..." Springs shook his head and looked back at the two._

 _"I can get my dad to fix it..."_

 _"Yeah, no...No offense to you or Davis, but I..." Springs didn't hear the rest as he slowly sat back down, trying to think, trying to remember why that name seemed to hurt his chest, yet filled him with a warm pleasant feeling._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **And now we know where Rebecca's stubborn goat-tendencies comes from.**

 **And It seems like Shaff and Shabon's magic is back, with Rebecca being squished, (Like father like daughter, amirite? XD)**

 **I am open to suggestions for a future toddler-FNAF story for when I wrap this up :D**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer . And canon smanon**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 19: The Toddlers Learn Some New Words

"I'm fine, Doll..." Rebecca mumbled as Doll was looking through the first aid box. "Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out." The woman in question responded. "I'm merely worried about you." Rebecca and Doll locked eyes before Rebecca sighed in defeat.

"I can't win with you, can I?" Doll laughed before pecking Rebecca on the cheek, making Foxy stick his tongue out.

"Eww!" He squealed as he hid behind Mike, who shook his head.

"What?" He asked.

"Dwoll kissthed Bewca!" Foxy exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the two. "That'sth yucky!"

"So?"

"Gwirls's kisses haff cooties." Mike looked disinterested before sighing.

"Who told you that?"

"Fweddy." The bear in question nodded in a matter of fact tone. "And he'sth the captain."

"Chica's a girl though." Foxy looked at Mike in shock as if he just learned that. "So's Becca and Ms. Doll."

"Whaaaaaaat?"

.

* * *

 _._

 _Later_

"SONOFAB-! NOT SO FAST ON THE PULLING-OW!" Davis sighed as the adults and toddlers heard Doll help remove and rebandage Rebecca's injuries in another party room, probably not to scare the toddlers.

Not that it helped.

"Bewca's in twoble!" Bonnie excaimed as he squirmed, trying to get out of Davis's grip. "Wet me go! I've got save her!"

"Sorry buddy, that ain't happening." Davis said. "She's fine. It's just the large adhesive band-aids Dorothy's pulling off."

"What happened?" Jesse asked as she bounced Foxy on her knee while Shabon and Shaff tried to turn Marion back to normal in the background as Springs put Jeremy and Mike on the table, learning how to do pattycakes.

"She said that the costume that was at the Fazbear Frights-"

"That defunct horror attraction that Fazbear Entertainment threaten to sue for copyright infringement unless it was sold to them?"

"The same. She said that one of them broke and sliced her legs. Not badly enough that she had to get stitches, she says...but she is my daughter..." Springs stopped as it clicked; the red spots, the way Rebecca was limping and the striped tights.

"Springs?" Jeremy asked slowly as the rabbit stood up quietly.

"I-I...need a moment..." He said as he quickly walked out of the room. Jesse looked at Davis.

"You should tell him."

"What? No, it'll destroy him...he'll blame himself for what happened."

"Davis, not telling him is going to be even worse..." Davis sighed before handing Bonnie to her, much to the rabbit's annoyance.

"Hey! I've gwot to wescue Bewca!"

.

* * *

.

 _"Jamie? Where's Davis?" The man mentally cursed his luck before turning to face the rabbit that was sitting properly on a few cardboard boxes._

 _"Well...ah...he's sick...stomach bug..." Springs pouted as he looked at his feet. Jamie tried not follow, the image of his brother's blood staining the rabbit suit, still fresh in his mind._

 _"Oh...ok...Will he be back soon?"_

 _"Well...um...maybe..." Jamie really didn't feel comfortable telling Springs the truth, the rabbit was like a little child after all. "But probably not until after the move..."_

 _"Move?" Springs looked up, curious._

 _"Oh, right, my bad..." Jamie chuckled. "The place changed hands...in lay-man's terms it just means that we get new bosses and a bigger place to actually work..."_

 _"Ooooh..." Springs beamed. "Oh! We should throw a party for when Davis gets back!" Jamie chuckled nervously but nodded humoring the rabbit as a mauve-wearing employee entered the room._

 _"Fredrick told me to find you and ask if you can show me and Scott the proper way to get the suits to work..." Behind the man, the one with a video camera covering his face, waved. "For training...or something..." Jamie nodded slowly as Springs waved back at the camera guy._

 _"Sure...Do I've really do it on camera? I'm not that photogenic..."_

.

* * *

 _._

"Springs." Springs sighed as he heard the voice of the night guard's father. "Springs,were are you hiding?" Springs kept quiet, hoping that Davis would not look around the back room and find him. Davis sighed. "Ok then...you leave now other choice." Springs raised an eyebrow before Davis whistled five notes. Springs frowned as he tried not to make the next two notes, even covering his mouth as to not give himself away.

.

 _"Do that thing again, Davy!" Springs exclaimed as Davis went red. "Please~!"_

 _"It's just whistling, Springs...it's nothing big..." Davis said before turning to the man holding the camera and filming. He glared at him before sighing in defeat. "Fiiiine..." Springs cheered and clapped, clearly overjoyed before Davis whistled the tune of 'A Shave and A Haircut' with Springs made the last two notes, clapping in time._

 _"Again Please!"_

 _"Dude, that should be you and Springs's theme song..."_

 _"Oh Shut up, James..."_

 _"Your face is getting red, Davy, why is that?"_

.

Davis sighed as he waited for Springs to do the final part of the tune; he saw the rabbit's yellow ears, hiding behind a box and knew he was there. He thought about what Jesse told him before huffing.

"Look, Springs...I'm sorry..." He started to say. "I should've told you what happened...but...I was scared..." Springs blinked, confused. "And when Jamie...when he was killed...I...I couldn't bring myself to go back...I felt like I should've died instead of him...I mean I was wearing you first after the sabotages happened..." Springs stood up quickly.

"What?!" Davis stepped back, obviously not expecting Springs to jump up and look at him. "What are you talking about?!" Springs grabbed Davis's shoulders, towering over the man.

"Springs...I..." Springs studied the man and realized that there was a lot of white and pale lines across his face and neck. Springs blinked as the memory of the 'invisible' person begging for help came back.

"No...that was..."

"I'm sorry Springs..." Davis looked at the floor. "I was scared...And I didn't want to believe that Jamie was gone for good..." He gasped in surprise as Springs hugged him tightly.

"D-Davis..." He managed out, trying to fight back tears.

"Springs..." Davis said slowly as he hugged the rabbit back, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry..."

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **And i think this is a less confusing than the earlier version, but I'm not sure, but oh well, *shrug***

 **Also (big thanks to Meriatressia for the suggestion) The reason that Davis got hurt, and Jamie and James getting killed, was because of some one (*coughcough*a purple guy*coughcough*) played sabotage(er) (I dunno the word and spell check isn't helping XD) and broke the suits. (And before anyone asks, Davis only lived because the police/paramedics were already there because of the death of the child out front of the diner (*coughcough*The crying child*coughcough*). (If that made any sense))**

 **If the people want, I can fill the next few chapters as filler before I get to the end (as in essence, there's one chapter left before the end)**

 **I am open to suggestions for a future toddler-FNAF story for when I wrap this up :D**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer . And canon smanon**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 20: Home Video

 _Later_

"No! Nobwody's going to huwrt my Bewca!" Bonnie declared as he held tightly on the night guard's neck. Rebecca had come back and Bonnie had thrown a tantrum to get to Rebecca and he wasn't letting go, despite Rebecca promising that she was fine and Bonnie was heavy and that Doll could hold him.

"Bonnie. Please. You are heavy."

"No! You'wre not weaving my swight! I will pwotewct you!" Rebecca sighed before sitting down on a chair while pulling out her phone.

"Hey, I got the videos you wanted me and Doll to take from VHS to video files on here..." Jesse took the phone and pulled up the video files. "I was going to email to you...but I got tied up...with these guys." She shot the beaming Bonnie a dirty look.

"Thanks..." Jesse said quietly as the first video played.

 _"I think I got it..._ " The younger sounding Davis said as everyone seemed to crowd around Jesse; Shab and Shaff being the most curious of that. " _Ok, talk to the camera_."

" _Why did you buy that hunk of junk, Davy?_ " Another voice that sounded eerily like Shaff asked and the two shadows looked at each other.

" _Stop calling me that Jamie! And besides, I wanted to try this out, you know, before you and Jesse get hitched._ " Jamie in the video went bright red and Jesse raised an eyebrow. " _Gotta be able to film the wedding, obviously._ "

"I don't remember this..." Rebecca frowned before cursing under her breath.

"Crap, maybe those were the ones my mom sent? Ugh...then I did the wrong ones...they were all labelled the same thing..."

" _Davis, s-shut up about that!_ " Jamie yelled at the camera as in the video James poked his head in.

" _Dude, what's with the yelling?_ "

"That sounds like me!" Shab exclaimed but was shushed by Foxy who quickly went back to the video.

"We're watching a wideo! Shhhh!"

" _Jamie is embarrassed that everyone sees that he and your sister are totally a thing._ "

" _Dude, even I known that you and my sister are totally a thing. The question is just when you're going to propose!_ "

" _S-Shut up! I-I-I just haven't gotten the right ring yet..,_ " The video cut and Jesse stared at the phone as another video came up.

" _OOooo~ What's this?_ " Davis voice came from the video as the video showed a small black box before a hand took the box. " _Oh hey, no need to freak out man, my hands are too big. And besides, Adia and I are still 'just friends'._ " The camera panned up to Jamie, who looked nervous and concerned as he placed the box in his chest pocket. Shaff absently copied the movement. " _You proposing today_?"

" _Y-Yeah..._ " Jamie smiled at the camera. " _Right after me and James get out of the costumes...You sure, you don't want to come back?_ "

" _And miss my fabulous date with Nurse NeverShavesHerLegs?_ " Davis said sarcastically. " _Sorry man...I'll get Scott and Fredrick to reenact it out for the camera..._ " Jamie chuckled and Davis snorted. " _But man, congrats and good luck."_

" _Yeah...thanks..._ " The video stopped and Jesse had to put the phone down, trying to hold back tears.

"Mom?" Doll asked. "Are you ok?"

"That jerk..." She managed. "He was going to propose...Damnit..." She covered her face.

"J-Jesse?" Shabon asked slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Jamie really did love me...I thought he only saw the two of us as friends..." Jesse sighed sadly. "I knew I should've told him..."

"But Shwaff says histh name is Jawmie," Freddy said, matter of factually. Jesse looked at Freddy and shook her head.

"That's a bear though..." Doll said, pointing to Shaff, who was just staring at the phone, as if deep in thought. "Unless you can shapeshift..." Shaff shrugged absently, his form quickly shifting to a man, roughly Davis's size and appearance, though wearing a shadowed uniform before changing back to normal bear appearance.

"I've never felt a need to do that. I don't even know how to." He said before looking at the flabbergasted faces of everyone. "What?"

"Dude! What the fuck!?" Shabon exclaimed. "How'd you do that?!"

"Do what?" Shaff asked.

"J-Jamie..." Jesse started to tears up. "It is you..." She turned away as she tried to fight back tears. Shaff looked at everyone in confusion as Jesse stood and walked off, making an excuse to leave the room. Doll frowned at Shaff.

"Good going asshole, you made my mom cry." She got up and ran after her mother. Shaff continued to look confused.

"What?! What did I do?" He asked.

"You changed into the guy on the video." Rebecca said sternly. "Jamie, I mean...I mean what the fuck man? You just don't magically turn into a dead guy, especially without warning us."

"What are you talking about?!" Shaff exclaimed in frustration before there was a large poof and Shaff vanished in a poof of smoke, only to reappear as a toddler.

"Uhh..." Shabon said slowly. "Okay...I don't know how that happened...uh, Gold!?" The golden bear in question perked up as he looked at the stunned bear.

"Don't look at me, it was all Marion!"

.

* * *

.

 **And magically turning into toddlers magic strike again!**

 **Agh, this chapter was so hard to write and it feels so confusing...but hey, more toddlers is a plus!**

 **And I am tempted to do a chapter dedicated to the exploits of Springs and Bonnie, just the two of them 'bonding' or something. (Maybe a birthday chapter XD)**

 **And confession time: I have no idea what I'm doing and what the ending should be ^^; Oh well, filler chapters are adorable and that's ok with me :)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer . And canon smanon**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 21: Bunny Bonding for a Birthday Bash

 _The Next Day_

"Why did I agree to this?" Springs grumbled to himself as he carried Bonnie as they were in the store, trying to find a gift. After the hot mess that was yesterday, Chica suggested (more like demanded) that they go out and make a party for the only adult night guard at the moment (even though Mike brought up that it's probably wasn't her birthday, but Chica was thick skulled and denied it) Bonnie looked up at him and huffed.

"Down't askth me." Bonnie said. "But at weast we get to get Bewca a pewsent." Springs sighed as he looked at the books, completely overwhelmed.

"Howits going, sir?" A blond employee asked, getting the two to look at him."Can I help you with something?"

"Uh...We're looking for a gift for a friend..."

"Ok...you know what he or she likes?" Bonnie and Springs's faces fell as they drew blanks. "What's his or her favorite sports team? Music?" The blond sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Bewcca wikes guwitar!" Bonnie said as a matter of fact. "Cwause I wet her use wudy..." The man nodded slowly.

"Uh huh...Follow me, I'll show you the guitar selection..."

.

* * *

.

"UH..." Springs and Bonnie said as they stared at the guitar accessories, and they were overwhelmed by the choices. The assistant had given up and was chasing another employee.

"This isth weally hward..." Bonnie sighed.

"I hate to agree with you...but yeah..." Springs said. "This is hard..."

"Maybe we swoud get her a fwift cawd..."

"No! We can't. She deserves much more than a piece of plastic." Bonnie raised an eyebrow and looked up.

"Whadda mean?"

"I mean that she's been through a lot with us and, well, I want her to really like me..." Springs trailed off before he light up. "Wait a minute...I think we got something." He pointed to the top shelf and Bonnie beamed as his eyes locked on the silver item.

"Tat's perfect!"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"You ok, Becca?" Rebecca looked over at her wife as Dorothy laid down next to her.

"I should about asking you the same thing..." Rebecca said. "How's Jesse?"

"Other than stunned and shocked, she said she was fine...She is hanging out with your dad last I called her...but you've been quiet and hiding out in here all day..." Rebecca sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"All the shit's that's been going on...I'm getting overwhelmed...I mean, I agreed to be a night guard for Fazbear's Pizzeria, as a transfer-like thing...but I didn't sign up to be a baby sitter or deal with weird magical crap.."

"It _is_ Freddy Fazbear's..." Doll noted. "Weird stuff is the name of the game there..." Doll was quiet for a moment. "I'm just glad that it should be safer than that horror attraction..."

"Well, there are working vents." Doll laughed as Rebecca held her close.

"And no danger of fires..."

"Yeah..." Rebecca was quiet before she quickly sat up. "Wait a minute! That Shaft idiot was lying!"

"Huh?" Rebecca looked at Doll.

"He said he never shape shifted before...but that night of the fire, someone that looked exactly like my dad was there...Uniform exactly like what that Shaft guy was wearing..." She trailed off as she thought. "Unless the rabbit was shape shifting, but I'm not exactly buying that...but he sounded like that Shaft guy! He was calling for my dad though..." Rebecca sighed as she rubbed her temples. "By why wouldn't he remember that?"

"Maybe he wouldn't know..." Rebecca looked at her. "Well, you know how that in the movies, ghost are slow to remember who they were in the past..." Rebecca sighed and shrugged. "Maybe he's only now remembering..."

"I suppose..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

Rebecca opened the door to the pizzeria, 'ready' to start her shift.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The lights flicked on as Chica beamed and the toddler bunny and bear squealed.

"...What?" Rebecca said slowly.

"It's her fault." Blue said pointing to Chica, who was holding a cake.

"I decided that we should throw a birthday party for you~!" Chica said proudly, and completely ignoring Blue. "And Gold was able to reverse the effects for Mike and Jeremy!" She motioned to the two night guards who were trying to keep their grips on Freddy, Foxy, and Blue.

"That's...good...but my birthday on Halloween..." Mike looked at Chica with a 'told ya' face. Chica just huffed.

"We'll consider it, an early birthday party. Halloween is our trick or treat night, anyways."

"Guys, there's no reason to..." Rebecca started to say as Shabon entered, holding Shaff and Marion in each arm.

"Ok, I got them change, now let's party!" The toddlers, except for Blue, cheered.

"Chiwa! Me and Spwings wanna give her our gift!" Bonnie yelled as helped 'hold' a wrapped box with Springs. "It's the bestest!" Springs nodded seriously as Rebecca groaned in embarrassment as Chica set the cake down and led her to a chair.

"This must be like talking to a brick wall..." Rebecca muttered under her breath as Chica made her sit down and put a hat on her head.

"Perfect." She chirped before she stepped back as Marion giggled.

" ** _Dabbelpft!_** "

"Righto, man," Shabon said. "It's party time!" Shaff rolled his eyes in annoyance as there was a knock at the front door. Chica quickly walked over and opened it; revealing Doll, her mother, and Davis, the latter two talking about what happened the day before.

"Davis, it _was_ Jamie..."

"Hey, Rebecca forgot her ke..." Doll started to say before she saw Rebecca in the birthday hat. "What?"

"We're throwing a parwty for Bewca." Bonnie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't ask babe...Just please don't..."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **This chapter was ridiculous to write...but hey, I've got a set up for next chapter (maybe, ^^; I dunno)**

 **Foxy: Why are the lads adults now and not me?**

 **You're cuter like this. (Foxy raises an eyebrow) And it's been proven that more fans will fawn over you as a toddler, doing cute things.**

 **Foxy: I see...**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer . And canon smanon**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 22: The Birthday Party

"You look lovely Becca..." Doll snickered as she covered her smile. Chica had pulled them in and sat them down, glad to have more for the party. "I'm just saying."

"You look lovely too," Rebecca said, gesturing to the hat on her head that Chica put on her head, earning a playful punch on the arm from Doll.

"I'll pass." Davis said, stopping the bird from putting a hat on him. Chica huffed as her feathers ruffled. "I know, party pooper. But I've got stuff to sort out, especially involving those two." He gestured to Shab and Shaff. Shab tried to look innocent as he smiled sheepishly.

"Look, dude this whole remembering before we kicked the bucket is a lot harder to work with than one would think..." Shab argued. "Trust me, it took me at least a week to come up with the name 'Shab' when we first woke up. And don't even get me started how long it took Shaff to come up with his name." Doll and Rebecca snickered, earning the glaring from the toddler bear.

"I'm sure it was pretty long." Rebecca tried saying but ended up laughing.

"Rebecca..." Davis groaned, knowing full well what she was laughing about. "Time and place. Knock it off."

"Yes daddy..." She managed to say before she made eye contact with Shaff and lost it again.

"It's not that funny." The baby grumbled as Doll and Rebecca lost it, even getting the other toddlers to giggle. Springs rolled his eyes.

"Can we go ahead and give Rebecca her present already?" Bonnie stopped laughing and nodded.

"Yeah! Our'sth the bestest!" Rebecca managed to stop laughing after a few minutes as Chica nodded. Springs and Bonnie handed the 'wrapped' gift to Rebecca.

"Thanks guys..." She said slowly as she unwrapped it. She raised an eyebrow as she lifted the silver box. "A jewelry case?"

"Opwen it." Rebecca followed the order and opened it, a music box melody of the overtune of Carmen played and inside the box was an engraving. She smiled slightly as Doll looked in and smiled as well; the engraving said 'To Rebecca and Doll With thanks, Springs and Bonnie'. Chica whistled in impressiveness.

"Wow...that's amazing wait-" She looked at Springs. "How'd you pay for that?" Springs blinked and pulled out the company card.

"With this thing you made me take." Chica blinked and mentally groaned; Chip was going to kill her, cause that music box did not look like it was cheap. That and she did promise the manager that she wouldn't go nuts with the card.

"Thanks you two..." Rebecca said slowly. "It's...amazing..." Bonnie beamed and Springs smiled. "I mean wow..."

"It's pretty cool, dude," Shab laughed before he staggered, wincing, his rabbit form shifting to a young man, with shaggy hair and wearing a uniform similar to what Shaff wore when he did his 'shift'. Jesse gasped as Shab shifted back to normal. "Dude...I don't need that train to pile drive me now..." He shook his head before looking at everyone, who were staring at him, slacked jaw and awed. "What?"

"J-James..." She started to say.

"Holy shit..." Davis said slowly.

"What?!" Shab asked before looking at Shaff. "What I do?"

"You went from you, to" He said.

"Looking exactly like my brother..." Jesse said, trying to hold back tears as her daughter held her shoulder comfortingly. "James..."

"Dwo it agwain!" Freddy offered.

" _ **Dapnft!**_ " Marion agreed.

"Uh...I wish I could help ya with that dudes...but I don't know-Ah! Sonofbithc!" He clenched his head as he set Shaff to the ground. "Damnitdamnitwhynow?"

"What's...going on?" Rebecca asked slowly.

"Probably getting a flashback." Shaff explained as if it was obvious as he forced himself in a sitting position. "It usually happens at the worst of times..." Springs nodded.

"So that explains when he broke the tablet..." Springs said. "Huh, and here I thought you two were douches..." Shab clenched his head as he tried to steady himself. Davis stood and tried to help the rabbit out.

"Do you think that you'd be able to talk us through it? Might help..." Shabon winced as he looked at Davis, thankful for the help.

"I-I don't know..." Davis sat down next to him.

"Just try it out..." Shabon sighed as he closed his eyes.

"OK..ok...it's the pizzeria..."

.

* * *

.

 _"Damn..." James whistled as he looked at the ring. "I'm impressed..." Jamie went red as he put the ring back in his chest pocket._

 _"Thanks...and thank you for letting me ask her..." He looked at him. "You think she-" James held up his hand._

 _"Dude, she'll say yes." He promised. "I mean, hell, you and your brother have been the only ones to keep our sanity in tact and not bail on us during all the BS with the Fazbear Entertainment takeover..." He held Jamie's shoulders and looked at him. "Jesse loves you man...and I can't think of anybody better for her." Jamie smiled as the purple wearing manager poked his head in._

 _"Look, Loverboys, are you finished getting in the costumes yet?" Jamie rolled his eyes in annoyance as James sighed._

 _"I thought you said that you were hiring some other people?"_

 _"I am. It's just that the birthday party requesting the two 'golden' boys are getting impatient and damn that birthday kid is spoiled rotten to the core...and it be easier pulling teeth than hiring someone to be a suit actor..."_

 _"Are those updates with them finished?" James asked, sounding mildly concerned._

 _"Last I checked with Fredrick, yeah." The manager said before there was the screams of an angry spoiled brat. The manager looked to the sky and mumbled something under his breath._

 _"Alright...we're getting in the suits. Go tell the kids we'll be out there." Jamie said and the manager gave them a silent thank you before the door closed._

.

* * *

.

"Next I can see... J-Jamie's on the ground, twitching and there's a pool of red under him...B-Before I can go to help him...there's a crack, or a popping sound...and the only thing I see is red...and I'm in a lot of pain..." Shab said with shaky breath as he held his head in his hand, Davis providing support. "...A-And the screams..." Jesse coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"There are young children here." She said, gesturing to the slack jawed adult-minded and toddler-minded toddlers, and the full grown. "You're going to scar them,"

"Too late for that." Blue muttered. "Holy shit..."

"Yeah." Jeremy said. "I second that; Holy shit..." Davis glared at the baby bunny and Jeremy.

"Not helping you two."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Berp De Derp**

 **I figured I should probably post an update for this story again...^^; But hey, at least we get to see some more flashbacks and scarring the toddlers and party hats :D**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is how I am interpreting the rules of magic, as it's pretty malleable and up to the writer . And canon smanon**

 **Suggestions are deeply appreciated from you guys :D**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Criticism/Review and Enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Adventures of the FazBabies**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story heavily influenced by KudleyFan93's_ _Baby Boom_ _and_ _FazCutie_

Chapter 23: I Honestly Have No Idea 

Shaff blinked slowly as he processed what Shab-no, Jamie- described; The two of them were on stage, when the suits failed, killing them both. He always assumed that their deaths had something to do with a bear and a rabbit, considering that was their normal forms. But the fact he was going to propose, ask Jesse to marry him, and the fact they died in front of children, well that added a whole another layer of horrible. He shook his head before looking at the Davis.

"Davis...how did you find out about my death?" Davis shrugged absently.

"Had to identify your body." He stated. "Well...that and testify about Fazbear's safety regulations..." He scoffed. "Wonder if Fredrick still hates my guts for testifying for that."

"Who?" Jeremy finally asked.

"Fredrick, his dad bought the diner...total douche..." Jesse frowned and crossed her arms.

"Davis."

"Oh shaddup Jesse, you know exactly how he acted; and besides you can't talk, you-"

"Beaned him with your pendant..." Shab grumbled, earning a raised eyebrow from Davis.

"Yeah...you did...But that's in the past...let's move on, shall we?" Davis said and Rebecca frowned.

"Dad, you're trying to distract from the issue again."

"Am not."

"Look..." Doll said, getting everyone's attention. "How does seeing my mom again help either one of you guys?" Shab and Shaff raised their eyebrows.

"Well, maybe if we find the ri-" Shab stopped before looking at Doll. "Wait, what?" Doll huffed as Rebecca glared at him.

"She asked how you two idiots seeing our parents is helping you two-"

"Jesse's your mom!?" Rebecca groaned in annoyance as she was interrupted again.

"Yes. She. Is." Doll said, getting agitated by the two shadowed creatures. Shaff blinked in complete stunned silence as Shab looked at his sister who nodded.

"Yes. I married and had a child." Jesse said quietly before looking at Shab and Shab. "I had to move on from those accidents...we all had to...even Davis did as well..."

"Throwing a tantrum while at it apparently." Rebecca mumbled under her breath, earning a glare from her father.

"Rebecca..."

"Come on, dad, you still have issues when someone says Jamie." Davis flinched slightly as his daughter stood up and faced him, but before Rebecca could scold her dad, there was a yelp of surprise and a THUD sound as those who had been toddlers turned back to normal, breaking highchairs and toppling night guards. Even Shaff wasn't immune as he banged his head against the under the table.

"Woo! We be back to normal!"

 _ **"What just happened?**_ " Marion asked sheepishly.

"Yeah...my head's spinning." Bonnie mumbled as Shaff rubbed his head.

"The spell must've wore off..." Shaff mumbled, shaking his head. "That's good...I suppose..."

"Great, problem's over. End of that..." Rebecca mumbled under her breath.

"Well, now we can all each the cake I made~!" Chica cheered, clapping her hands together, not caring about the other drama that was also going on.

"Yaay..." Mike mumbled as he was under the now-adult animatronics. "Cake'll definitely help..."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **So I guess I can call this the end of the story? I mean, toddlers are back to normal...I have no idea honestly; this story is being a pain in the butt and I've got no clue on how to properly finish this up with answering all the questions I put up, but eh, I wanted to update this story and heck, it's just a story-**

 **Foxy: A Game Story?!**

 **Pretty much.**

 **I mean the only things that could happen that I'm not sure how to write out is Shaff realizing that Rebecca is his niece; getting the ring back and that's about it. Oh and Toy Bonnie/Blue tries to get with Jeremy to various degrees of success...**

 **Basically: Everybody lives happily ever after XD**

 **A Big thank you to Meriatressia for helping me out when I got stuck on chapters (which was a lot) and KudleyFan93 for providing the inspiration :D**

 **Either way, feel free to leave suggestions or feedback and Enjoy your day~!**


End file.
